La hija Lord Hater
by Tedy024
Summary: Wander y Sylvia huyen de Don Odión, pero se encuentra con su hija, Shely. Wander comienza a enamorarse de ella, pero tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas incluyendo el sentimiento más importante y el peor ser malvado, pero habrá muchos retos que recorrer, Acción, diversión, amistad, amor, canciones originales,peleas, todo lo que se puede incluir en esta serie. Que la disfruten...
1. La persecusión

**Galaxia Wander:**

**La hija de Lord Hater**

*Wander y Sylvia corrían mientras escapaban de Lord Hater que ya estaba cansado de que Wander siempre lo interrumpa cada ves que quiere conquistar un planeta y dijo: ¡AAAARRRHGGGHHH! YA ME CANSÉ DE QUE SIEMPRE ME INTERRUMPAN, LOS DESTRUIRÉ.*

Wander: Perdón, Odión. No sabía, lo sentimos.

Odión: ¡No me importa. Los destruiré a los dos!

Sylvia: Vamos, no puedes destruirnos sólo por esa porquería de conquistar un planeta.

*Wander y Sylvia corrían como podían mientras que Odión mandó a su ejército a buscarlos, pero lamentablemente (para ellos) no los encontraron.*

Comandante Peepers: Lo siento, Señor. No hemos podido encontrar a Wander ni a su corcel.

Odión: ¡AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! EN CUANTO LOS ENCUENTRE...LOS DESTRUIRÉ.

*Mientras Wander y Sylvia están escondidos en una cueva oculta*

Wander: ¡vaya! Si que nos pasamos ¿eh?

Sylvia: ¿Nos pasamos o se pasó él?

Wander: Me pregunto... ¿Qué hicimos para que se molestara y nos persiguiera?

Sylvia empieza a enojarse y le dice: ¡NADA! NO HEMOS HECHO NADA WANDER, NO NOS METEMOS EN ASUNTO DE OTROS PARA QUE NOS PERSIGAN Y NO TRATAMOS DE SER AMIGOS DE PERSONAS QUE NOS QUIEREN MUERTOS. NO HEMOS HECHO TODO ESO NUNCA PORQUE NO ERES UN IDIOTA.

Wander: ¿ah, si? pues me gustaría poder ser un idota para poder ayudar.

Sylvia *Aplaudiendo sarcásticamente*: ¡Felicidades! Eres todo un idota profesional, siempre te metes en donde no te importa, ¿sabes? eso está muy re mal, Wander. *Suspira* Mira, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que vinimos a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan y eso, pero se supone que no debes insistir en ayudar a otros que no lo necesitan de ti o de nadie. Sabes muy bien que hay personas que quieren destruirnos y monstruos que quieren eliminarnos cueste lo que cueste. Wander, yo te quiero mucho porque eres mi amigo y no importa las discusiones que tengamos, pero tienes que saber la diferencia entre la fantasía y lo real, tomas todo como un juego, te gusta que te traten de destruirte porque crees que es un juego. Estoy viendo que no te importa tu vida, y eso me preocupa mucho...Mucho, Wander, me duele que todo lo tomes como broma, soy la única que te hace entrar en razón y muy pocas veces... Wander, sólo te pido que reacciones, que sepas lo que haces, que recapacites, sólo eso te pido. ¿Entiendes?

Wander: No...No entiendo, si entiendo que quieran destruirnos, pero sé que necesitan ayuda porque en el fondo se sienten solos. Lo que quiero es ayudar incluso a los que fingen que no la necesitan porque yo sé que la necesitan, yo sé cuando les pasa algo. Yo...sólo quiero hacerles saber que no están solos, que tienen a alguien que los puede ayudar, que puede tratar de resolver todos sus problemas que sólo tienen que dejarse ayudar, pero sólo tienen miedo, no puedo dejarlos así sabiendo que puedo hacer algo. Quiero poder ser un héroe capaz de ayudarlos, no me importa, el dinero, el riesgo, los halagos, la admiración, solo quiero que todos estén felices, alegres, divirtiéndose y conviviendo el uno con el otro, ese sería para mí el mejor regalo que alguien me hubiese dado, eso es lo que yo más quiero en todo el universo. Hacer que ellos se den cuenta de que hay alguien allá, más allá del universo que nos mira, que nos quiere y que sabe que existimos y...él quiere ayudarlos pero no lo hará al menos que se ayuden así mismos y den el primer paso. Yo sólo quiero ayudar y ser un héroe.

-Dijo el extraterrestre mientras sacaba lágrimas de sus ojos.

*Al oír esas hermosas palabras, el corazón de Sylvia se ablandó y ella dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro: y yo voy a ayudarte...para eso son los amigos ¿no?

Wander *abrazando fuertemente a Sylvia*: aaaaw, es por eso que te quiero. ¿Que tal si salimos de aquí por algo de comer?

Sylvia: Sí, veo que se fueron.

*En la guarida de Odión, el mismo intentaba buscar una forma de destruir a Wander, mientras que alguien tocó la puerta.*

Odión: ¡¿Qué rayos?!...¿huh? ¿Shely?

*Odión vió que aquella chica era nada más y nada menos que Shely, su hija*

Shely: ¡Papá!

*Odión abrazaba fuertemente a Shely y le dice: ¡Shely! Que alegría verte ¿porqué te alejaste tanto tiempo de tu papi?*

Shely: A mí también me alegra verte.

Odión: pasa, me alegra por fin que te quedes aquí.

Shely: ¡Wow! este lugar es completamente terrorífico.

Odión: ¿Te gusta? Mi ejército lo hizo para mí, ahora también para ti.

Shely: ¡Genial!

*Shely comenzó a desempacar su cosas y ponerlas en su lugar, mientras que Wander y Sylvia comenzaron a Caminar en busca de comida.*

Wander: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a una tienda?

Sylvia: No lo sé. Creo que estamos demasiado lejos. ¿Será que nos perdimos?

Wander: No lo sé.

*Cuando Shely terminó de empacar, salió a conocer un poco el lugar donde iba a vivir, encontró un campo de flores hermosas y bellas, fue a allá y comenzó a jugar en él. En ese momento, Sylvia y Wander pasaron por allí y se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a la chica jugando*

_**Bueno, Chicos, aquí es donde empieza una gran aventura que irá más allá de sólo una aventura, Wander empieza a conocer a Shely y Sylvia también, habrá mucho más que solo una historia en este fanfict, dejen opiniones o debo decir ¿Reviews? Je j eje…bueno, opinen sobre que les parece, ya pondré el próximo capítulo pronto para traerles más drama, emoción, acción, batallas, peleas, todo lo que se puede permitir en esta serie, pero será genial eso sí.**_


	2. El comienzo de una aventura

_***En el episodio anterior…***_

Wander *abrazando fuertemente a Sylvia*: aaaaw, es por eso que te quiero. ¿Que tal si salimos de aquí por algo de comer?

Odión: ¡¿Qué rayos?!...¿huh? ¿Shely?

*Odión vió que aquella chica era nada más y nada menos que Shely, su hija*

Shely: ¡Papá!

*Odión abrazaba fuertemente a Shely y le dice: ¡Shely! Que alegría verte ¿porqué te alejaste tanto tiempo de tu papi?*

Shely: A mí también me alegra verte.

Odión: pasa, me alegra por fin que te quedes aquí.

Shely: ¡Wow! este lugar es completamente terrorífico.

Wander: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a una tienda?

Sylvia: No lo sé. Creo que estamos demasiado lejos. ¿Será que nos perdimos?

Wander: No lo sé.

**Galaxia Wander:**

**La Hija de Lord Hater Cáp. 2**

*Wander sólo clavaba su mirada aquella chica linda que jugaba en medio de un campo de flores, el adorable extraterrestre comenzó a esponjarse, a sonrojarse e incluso a sudar. Y Sylvia al ver esto, dijo de forma juguetona "Creo que hay alguien que te gusta".*

Wander: ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Sólo…em…ah…huh…¡Mira Sylvia, eso no es cierto!

Sylvia: Tú me dices una cosa, pero tu cara me dice otra cosa, ¿Sabes? Le creo más a tu cara. Es decir, ¡Mira! Es lindo ver como te pones frente a una chica, nunca antes te he visto así.

Wander *Tapando su cara sonrojada y arreglándose el pelaje*: ¡CÁLLATE!

Sylvia: Jajajjaja Jajajajajaj

*El amistoso viajero fue a saludar a Shely. Ella corría mientras sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo y así fue…Cuando ella volteó hacia atrás, vió a un chico peludo y anaranjado, con ojos grandes como de platos, tenía un gran sombrero verde con una estrella amarilla en medio y unos tenis azules con negros. Shely se asustó y calló*

Wander: ¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien? Te juro que no era mi intensión ¿sí? *Wander corre rápidamente hacia Shely y la ayuda a pararse.*

Shely: Oh, está bien. Estoy bien ¿Quién eres tú?

Wander: Mi nombre es Wander. –Y ella es Sylvia *Dijo Wander mientras presentaba a Sylvia*

Sylvia: ¿Y tú que haces por aquí tú sola?

Shely: Solo estaba jugando por aquí.

Wander: Hemos visto personas de este planeta y mucho se parecen excepto tú. ¿Vienes de otro planeta?

Shely: Sí.

Wander: ¿De cuál?

Shely: De Omega Smart 185

Sylvia: Nunca hemos ido ahí.

Wander: Sí, se ve divertido.

Sylvia: y… ¿Qué especie eres? Yo soy un Zbornack y Wander es un esponjosín peludo Naranja.

Shely: Bueno, pues…no lo sé.

Wander: ya entiendo.

Shely: Sí.

Wander: ¡genial!

Sylvia: y… ¿Estás sola aquí?

Shely: No, estoy con mi papá por el momento.

Sylvia: ¿Cómo se llama?

Shely: Bueno, se llama "Don Odión" o le llaman eso, creo.

Wander y Sylvia: ¡¿Odión?!

Shely: Em…Sí ¿Lo conocen?

Sylvia: ¿Conocerlo? Tu padre siempre trata de destruirnos.

Shely: ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

Wander: No sabemos, sólo intentábamos ayudarle, pero parece que no le gusta eso.

Sylvia: Oye, ¿Por qué es así que quiere dominar el Universo?

Shely: No lo sé. Siempre ha tenido un gran interés en eso.

Wander: ¿Cómo es posible que un limón tan amargo como tu papá pueda tener una hija tan hermosa y dulce como tú?

Shely *Comenzando a sonrojarse*: Oh, bueno…no lo sé.

*Sylvia comienza a acercarse a Wander y le dice: te gusta, ¿No es cierto?*

Wander: Shh…ella puede oírnos.

Shely: ¿Oír que?

Wander: ¡nada! Nada.

Sylvia: Sí, sólo era un pequeño problemita que tiene Wander. *Guiñándole el ojo a Wander*

Shely: am… ¿Okay?

Sylvia: ¿Sabes donde hay un mercado o comida o algo así?

Shely: Bueno, sé donde hay un lugar disponible ¿Quieren venir a mi casa?

Sylvia: ¡¿Estás demente?! Tu padre está ahí.

Shely: No se preocupen, tengo una idea para hacer que no se de cuenta de que estarán ahí. ¿Okay?

Wander: A mí me parece una buena idea. ¿Tú que dices, Sylvia?

Sylvia: Bueno, está bien.

Shely: ¡Genial!

*Shely, Wander y Sylvia fueron a casa de Shely y ella les dijo que se quedaran aquí*

_**Hey, ¿Cómo se sintieron en este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, porque escribiré más. Aquí es donde empieza una gran aventura para Shely, Wander y Sylvia (sobre todo para Shely y Wander), veamos como se las arreglarán para evitar a Odión jejej pongan sus opiniones XD. Iba a hacerla más larga pero se fue la luz en mi casa y no me dejan usar el inversor (Que mal, pero bueno) hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos…**_


	3. Sentimientos Ocultos

**En El Capítulo Anterior….**

*Wander sólo clavaba su mirada aquella chica linda que jugaba en medio de un campo de flores, el adorable extraterrestre comenzó a esponjarse, a sonrojarse e incluso a sudar. Y Sylvia al ver esto, dijo de forma juguetona "Creo que hay alguien que te gusta".*

Wander: ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Sólo…em…ah…huh…¡Mira Sylvia, eso no es cierto!

Wander *Tapando su cara sonrojada y arreglándose el pelaje*: ¡CÁLLATE!

*El amistoso viajero fue a saludar a Shely. Ella corría mientras sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo y así fue…Cuando ella volteó hacia atrás, vió a un chico peludo y anaranjado, con ojos grandes como de platos, tenía un gran sombrero verde con una estrella amarilla en medio y unos tenis azules con negros. Shely se asustó y calló*

Wander: ¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien? Te juro que no era mi intensión ¿sí?

Shely: Oh, está bien. Estoy bien ¿Quién eres tú?

Wander: Mi nombre es Wander. –Y ella es Sylvia *Dijo Wander mientras presentaba a Sylvia*

Sylvia: y… ¿Estás sola aquí?

Shely: No, estoy con mi papá por el momento.

Sylvia: ¿Cómo se llama?

Shely: Bueno, se llama "Don Odión" o le llaman eso, creo.

Wander y Sylvia: ¡¿Odión?!

Shely: Em…Sí ¿Lo conocen?

**La hija de Don Odión Cap. 3**

*Shely les dijo a Wander y Sylvia que no se movieran en lo que busca algo de comida para ellos. Shely entra a la cocina por muchas cosas hasta que entra "Don Odión" y la sorprende*

Odión: ¿Qué haces Shely?

Shely: Nada. Solo buscando algo de comer.

Odión: Esa es demasiada comida para ti.

Shely: Es que tenía mucha hambre. Ejejej

Odión: ¿Segura que vas a comerte todo eso?

Shely: ¡Claro!

Odión: Bien, pero, si no quieres más la pones en la nevera o me dejas un poco de comida en la mesa.

Shely: Okay.

*Shely se salvó de que Odión no viera a Wander ni a Sylvia, lo cual le dio la ventaja de llevarles la comida. *

Shely *Entregándoles la comida*: Aquí tienen, chicos.

Wander: Sabía que esto no iba a ser mala idea.

Sylvia: Bueno, Wander. Tú ganas.

*Wander, Shely y Sylvia fueron al mismo campo de flores en donde se conocieron y comenzaron a comer. Después de eso, se quedaron un rato hablando.*

Wander: ¿Sabes? lo que veo que necesita tu papá es un poquito de amor.

Sylvia *Susurrándole a Shely*: No le hagas caso, Wander está loco.

Shely: Sí, jajajaja.

Wander: ¿eh?...De...¿De qué se ríen?

Shely: Ah, de nada.

Sylvia: Sí...De nada. Jajajajajajaja

Shely: Jum...jajajajaja

Wander: No les creo nada de nada.

Shely: No, es enserio.

Sylvia: No nos reíamos de ti, Wander.

Wander: Eso no es cierto.

Shely: Wander, ¿Por qué nos reiríamos de ti?

Wander: No lo sé, pero sé que se están riendo.

Sylvia: ¡Olviden eso! Ya está anocheciendo.

Wander: Sí.

Shely: No sé ustedes, pero yo que quedo aquí.

Wander: Sí, quiero ver las estrellas. ¿Vienes Sylvia?

Sylvia: No, yo me voy. Los dejaré tranquilos, estaré allí por si me necesitan.

Wander y Shely *Al mismo tiempo*: De acuerdo.

Wander y Shely *Al mismo tempo*: ¡wow! lo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Todavía seguimos haciéndolo. ¡Ya basta! no, tú basta. Yo no lo estoy haciendo, tú lo haces. Pero...¿Cómo?

*Sylvia estaba observando desde lejos a Wander y Shely mientras hablaban los dos al mismo tiempo y comentó: Esos chicos son el uno para el otro. Sólo hará falta que se den cuenta. Creo que de eso me encargaré yo.*

Shely: Okay, okay, ya dejemos esto ¿sí?

Wander: De acuerdo.

*Ambos se quedaron mirando las estrellas juntos y Wander mira fijamente a Shely mientras estaban recostados en medio del campo de flores. Wander trata de tomarla de la mano, pero ella se voltea y lo mira. Wander quitó de rápidamente la mano, la cual estaba muy cerca de la mano de Shely y desvió su mirada hacia ella. Ellos comenzaron a mirarse fijamente y ambos se sonrojaron y Wander se esponja otra ves. Y Shely dice: ¿Por qué te esponjas así? Wander se quedó sorprendido al ver que ella notaba lo esponjado que estaba. Él se tocó la cabeza y dijo de forma nerviosa: "Oh, ¿Estaba esponjado? no lo sabía. Aquellos dos volvieron a dirigirse la mirada el uno al otro y seguían sonrojados.*

Shely: Y...

Wander: ¿y...?

Shely: ¿y...?

Wander: ¿y...?

Shely: ¿y...? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Wander: No lo sé.

_**La tercera parte, aquí la tienen. Creo que estos dos pueden llevarse más que bien ¿eh? Es cierto lo que dijo Sylvia...Es lindo y bueno ver a Wander esponjándose y sudando cada ves que ve a Shely. Parece que tendrán mucho en común pero, eso lo decidirán los demás capítulos los cuales subiré, otra ves. Se fue la luz, pero descuiden, en cuanto llegue, haré el capítulo 4 más largo como me sea posible. ¿Ven? les dije que iba a traer esto y mucho más. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Entre más capítulos lean, más emocionante se pondrá la historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos...**_


	4. Una luz con una profecía detrás

**En el Capítulo anterior…**

*Shely les dijo a Wander y Sylvia que no se movieran en lo que busca algo de comida para ellos. Shely entra a la cocina por muchas cosas hasta que entra "Don Odión" y la sorprende*

Odión: ¿Qué haces Shely?

Shely: Nada. Solo buscando algo de comer.

Odión: Esa es demasiada comida para ti.

Shely: Es que tenía mucha hambre. Ejejej

Odión: ¿Segura que vas a comerte todo eso?

Shely: ¡Claro!

Shely *Entregándoles la comida*: Aquí tienen, chicos.

*Wander, Shely y Sylvia fueron al mismo campo de flores en donde se conocieron y comenzaron a comer. Después de eso, se quedaron un rato hablando.*

Wander y Shely *Al mismo tiempo*: De acuerdo.

Wander y Shely *Al mismo tempo*: ¡wow! lo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Todavía seguimos haciéndolo. ¡Ya basta! no, tú basta. Yo no lo estoy haciendo, tú lo haces. Pero... ¿Cómo?

*Ambos se quedaron mirando las estrellas juntos y Wander mira fijamente a Shely mientras estaban recostados en medio del campo de flores. Wander trata de tomarla de la mano, pero ella se voltea y lo mira. Wander quitó de rápidamente la mano, la cual estaba muy cerca de la mano de Shely y desvió su mirada hacia ella. Ellos comenzaron a mirarse fijamente y ambos se sonrojaron y Wander se esponja otra ves. Y Shely dice: ¿Por qué te esponjas así? Wander se quedó sorprendido al ver que ella notaba lo esponjado que estaba. Él se tocó la cabeza y dijo de forma nerviosa: "Oh, ¿Estaba esponjado? no lo sabía. Aquellos dos volvieron a dirigirse la mirada el uno al otro y seguían sonrojados.*

Shely: Y...

Wander: ¿y...?

Shely: ¿y...?

Wander: ¿y...?

Shely: ¿y...? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Wander: No lo sé.

**La Hija de Don Odión**

**Cap. #4**

Shely *subiendo la ceja*: ¿Estás seguro, Wander?

*Comienza a sudar, a sonrojarse y a esponjarse más*: ¿Seguro? …De… ¿Qué?

Shely*Comienza a hacer salir una luz color rosada de sus manos. Era brillante y hermosa y alumbraba el lugar en donde estaban. La luz era mucho más rosada que Shely pero brillaba de la manera más hermosa*

Wander: Wow, ¿y esa luz?

Shely: Je eje, soy yo, Wander.

Wander: T…Tú… ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

Shely: Si conoces a mi papá, estoy segura de que sabes que hace algo como esto.

Wander: No. Solo usa sus rayos para destruirnos nunca para algo como esto.

*Shely convirtió la luz en una línea láser que apuntaba en usa sola dirección y ella apuntó hacia el cielo.*

Wander: Es…Lindo.

Shely: Sí.

*Shely comenzó a moverla hacia todas partes como las luces que se mueven de un lado a otro en una presentación o en un cine. Aquella luz, se podía ver desde la distancia más lejana hasta la más cerca. Shely apuntó hacia el cielo y se veía tan lejana, que desde el mismo lugar en que ella estaba, otras personas podían ver esa luz hermosa y brillante desde el cielo. Al ver esto, Wander se quedó sin palabras al ver lo hermosa que era la luz. Shely juntó sus manos como si sosteniera una pelota, pero al hacer eso, la luz se apagó y los demás quienes la veían se entristecieron, pero esperaban a que pase otra ves.*

Wander: No, hazlo otra ves.

Shely: Lo intento hacer de otra forma, pero no quiere o no puedo.

*Shely trataba y trataba, pero no podía. Shely hizo lo que hacía desde el principio, alumbra con un rayo de luz en una sola dirección. Y los demás se volvieron alegres al ver que la luz que admiraban, salió de nuevo, toda esa ciudad entera salió para ver aquella luz que resplandecía, pero en una sola dirección.*

Wander: Apágala.

Shely: ¿Qué? Pero tu no...*Wander la Interrumpe*

Wander: Hazme caso…Por favor.

*Shely volvió a apagar esa hermosísima luz y todos se volvieron a entristecer otra ves, pero ninguno se fue, esperando a que volviera. Incluso los niños salieron a ver como se veía esa luz radiante y bella después de que se había apagado la segunda luz que apareció, la cual fue esta. *

Wander: Pon tus manos como las tenías después de hacer eso.

Shely: ¿Cómo?

Wander: Como las tenías cuando tratabas de encender otro tipo de luz.

Shely: Oh, ya veo.

*La chica extraterrestre puso sus manos como si sosteniera una pelota otra ves y Wander puso sus manos entre las de ella. Cuando eso pasó, comenzaron a salir unas grandes luces hermosas que rondaban por todo el campo de flores y no solo por ahí, sino por todo el pueblo. Comenzaron a salir esas luces y todo el pueblo quedó impresionado al ver esos rayos de luz que se movían por todo ese lugar, brillaban alumbraban e iluminaban a todo el pueblo ya que no había mucha luz en esa noche. Toda la gente se maravilló y todos los que no habían salido de sus casas comenzaron a salir para verlas incluso las luces entraban dentro de algunas casas y iluminaba en ellas. Esa fue una experiencia mucho mejor que los fuegos artificiales o cualquier otro tipo de luz corriente y normal. En eso, una niña pequeña tocó una de las luces y estas se esparcieron alrededor de su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas pero, luego las luces siguieron iluminando el lugar y dijo la niña, la cual estaba acompañada de su mamá: Mamá, ¿Qué crees que sean esas luces? Y la mamá responde: No lo sé, pero son hermosas, ¿verdad cariño? Y la niña dice: Es lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida. Y un anciano suspira y dice: La profecía. Las demás personas dicen confundidas: ¿Profecía?*

El anciano: Sí, la profecía. *El anciano contaba la historia mientras aparecía un Flash back* Esto trata de que hace muchos años, muchas personas han querido dominar el Universo. Nuestros héroes eran los mejores, pero lamentablemente fallaron con cada Persona que quería tomar todo el control. Unas ganaban, pero tenían que enfrentarse a otras y en esos momentos perdían. Otros nuevos héroes llegaban, pero pasaba lo mismo y hasta hora no hay ningún héroe que pueda salvarnos aún. Pero, dice la profecía… Que un día llegará la elegida junto a sus dos amigos para salvarnos a todos y evitar que el Universo caiga en manos equivocadas.*

*Todos se impresionaron al oír la profecía que había dicho aquel anciano. Y una persona Dijo: Y… ¿Quiénes serían ellos? Y el anciano responde: No lo sé, nadie sabe. Sus identidades se desconocen pero lo que se sabe es que salvarán al Universo.*

Una chica dice: ¿Y porqué esa luz?

El anciano responde: Por que esa es la señal de la profecía pronto se cumplirá.

Todos los del pueblo: ¡WOAH!

*Todos comenzaron a comentar y a hablar esto en otros planteas. La profecía iba esparciéndose de planeta en planeta contándose de persona en persona. Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre eso y decírselo a otros. De ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo, de país en país, de planeta en planeta, de galaxia en galaxia, comenzaba a expandirse más y más aquella profecía. Incluso otros ancianos ya sabían la profecía antes de que aquel anciano las contara y ya habían confirmado aquel hecho como cierto, hasta habían personas que eran familiares y parientes de aquellos héroes que dieron sus vidas para evitar que el Universo caiga en manos equivocadas.*

_**Aquí les traigo una versión del capítulo #4. Se está poniendo buena la historia ¿eh? ¿Quiénes serán los elegidos? ¿De qué forma salvarán al Universo? ¿Quién es el enemigo que quiere dominar el Universo además de Don Odión? ¿Qué pasará con Shely, Wander y Sylvia? Y sobre todo… ¿Ellos sabrán esto? ¿Qué harán cuando se enteren? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de "Galaxia Wander: La hija de Don Odión" o mejor decir el título original, ¿No? **__**"Wander Over Yonder: The Dauther of Lord Hater". Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos...**_


	5. ¿Será posible?

**Hoy quiero informarles que no haré más flash back de los capítulos anteriores porque se pone más corta la historia. Así que para poner la historia mucho más larga decidí dejar de poner los Flash Backs a partir de este capítulo.**

**La Hija de Don Odión Capítulo #5**

*Al otro Día, Shely, Wander y Sylvia pasaban por la ciudad y vieron gente comentando sobre aquellos rayos de luz que alumbraban la noche anterior.*

Wander: ¿De qué estarán hablando estas personas?

Shely: No lo sé.

Sylvia: Preguntemos.

*Los tres amigos se dirigieron ante la primera persona que veían, el cual era un anciano y era el mismo que había dicho aquella profecía.*

Wander: Disculpe, señor ¿Usted tiene idea de lo que están hablando estas personas?

El anciano: Sí, de hecho yo les he dicho una profecía real, y desde entonces comenzaron a investigar y a preguntar a personas expertas y estas confirmaron el hecho como sucedido. Pero yo no he mentido acerca de esa profecía.

Sylvia: ¿Puede contarnos? Es que no sabemos.

El anciano: Pues la profecía cuenta la historia de muchos héroes que evitaban que el Universo cayera en manos equivocadas contra las personas que querían dominarlo, pero fallaban y fallaban aunque muchos de los que querían tener el control fueron derrotados, pero hay un ser malvado que ha querido dominar el Universo y no ha sido derrotado. Todos trataron de derrotarlo pero no pudieron, todos los héroes sobrevivientes quedaron eliminados. La profecía dice que un día, los elegidos derrotarán a ese ser llamado "Tairlone" y salvarán al Universo, trayendo paz y alegría. También se dice que la profecía se cumplirá cuando salgan rayos brillantes y hermosos de luz que regocijarán al pueblo y que alumbrarían en la oscuridad en un día en que no hubiese casi nada de luz. Una luz hermosa que nunca se había visto en todo el universo, una luz tan hermosa que todos quedarían impactados al verla.

Wander *Emocionado*: ¡Genial! ¡Cuéntenos más, cuéntenos más!

El anciano: De acuerdo.

Syvlia *Quejándose*: AAAaah, no puede ser.

Shely *Casi dormida y luego despierta rápidamente*: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Ya terminó?

El anciano: Oye jovencita, es de mala educación dormirse o distraerse cuando alguien está hablando.

*El anciano golpea la cabeza de Shely con el bastón que tenía*

Shely: ¡AUCH! Eso dolió.

El anciano: Te dolería menos si pusieras atención.

Sylvia*Mirando con cara aburrida*

El anciano: Los elegidos, son tres quienes nos salvarán de "Tairlone" el destructivo ser que ha tratado de dominar el Universo desde hace más de 1,000 millones de años, pero no ha podido, porque sabe que los elegidos tratarán de destruirlo. Él sólo se prepara para darles lo peor que está por venir para esos elegidos. En estos momentos, Tairlone está planeando destruirlos y salirse con la suya. Tengo fe en que los elegidos nos salvarán y lo derrotarán y acabarán con su imperio de terror de una vez por todas.

El ha hecho grandes estragos en este planeta como señal de advertencia para los elegidos y los habitantes. Ha causado, maremotos enormes, terremotos, todo tipo de destrucciones que acabaron con las gentes que vivían en este pueblo, yo fui uno de los sobrevivientes y ví como lo destruía todo.

Sylvia: Impresionante. ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió?

El anciano: No todos sobreviven a este tipo de desastres, pero logré salvarme porque en el fondo del agua cuando causó el maremoto, hacía un intento por salir. Muchas personas habían chocado contra mí y quedé inconsciente. En el momento en que desperté, estaba en un Hospital, pero con muchas heridas en mi cuerpo y casi no tenía probabilidades de vivir, pero me atendieron lo más rápido posible y de alguna forma u otra logré sobrevivir, lo que impresionó a los médicos, no tenía probabilidades, pero gracias a Dios, estoy aquí. Ellos tienen que detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y tome todo el control. Este viejo pueblo no tenía ninguna esperanza, pero ahora que saben la profecía al igual que yo, tenemos muchas esperanzas y depositamos nuestra fe en ellos y en Dios. Ellos son nuestra única esperanza.

Shely: Increíble. Eso es…admirable.

Anciano: ¿Ves? Si pones atención podrás entender perfectamente la historia.

Shely: Sí, lo siento.

Wander *Al principio algo serio*: Eso…fue la….¡Mejor historia que he oído en mi vida! *Esta frase última, la dijo emocionadamente.*

Sylvia: Bueno, muchas gracias por su información.

Wander: Oiga señor, ¿Quisiera ser mi abuelo? Es el mejor cuenta cuentos que existe en toda la galaxia.

Anciano: No es un cuento, es una historia real y absolutamente verdadera.

Wander: oh, ya entiendo. Y… ¿Todavía no quiere ser mi abuelo? Sea mi abuelo, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿Sí?

Anciano: Déjame pensarlo. No

Wander: Oh, vamos, ¿sí?

Anciano: Ya dije que no.

Wander: aaah.

Shely: Oiga, ¿a qué luces se refiere?

Anciano: oh, ¿Estás en esa parte todavía? Bueno, solo eso preguntarías por no oír la historia.

Shely: Sí, okay, lo siento.

Anciano: Esas luces que acabamos de ver ayer, que seguramente la vieron, se parecen mucho a las que representan que la profecía se cumplirá pronto.

Shely *Nerviosamente interrogativa*: ¿Luces rosadas y brillantes que se esparcieron por el cielo?

Anciano: Exactamente. ¿Reconocían esas luces?

Wander: Yo sí.

*El anciano extraterrestre queda sorprendido al oír la respuesta del extraterrestre joven, tal ves él podría saber quiénes son los elegidos para derrotar al terrible Tairlone.*

Shely *Tapándole la boca a Wander*: Eso no es cierto, él diría que es un…foco, sí, eso diría.

*Sylvia haló a Shely fuera del lugar donde estaban Wander y el anciano.*

Sylvia: Un momento… ¿esas no son…? ¿Las luces que tú y Wander hicieron juntos con las manos? Parece que es de eso de lo que habla el anciano. No hay ninguna profecía, el cree que las luces que hicieron hacen decir que la profecía se cumplirá y eso no es cierto. Aaaaw, siento lástima por él, el pobre hombre está loco de remate.

Shely: Sí, parece que habla de la luces que hicimos ayer, ¿enserio todo el mundo vió eso?

Sylvia: No lo sé, pero si el anciano realmente no se equivocara, eso quiere dejar dicho que…nosotros….nosotros…nosotros…somos lo elegidos para pelear contra Tairlone y vencerlo de una buena ves. Aunque no lo creo, solo pudo haber sido una coincidencia.

Shely: Bien, entonces hay que decirle.

*El anciano se estaba preguntando de qué hablaban las chicas, cuando volvieron, el anciano dijo: ¿Ustedes saben algo de los rayos de luz que se expandieron por el pueblo?*

Sylvia: De hecho, sí, un poco.

Shely: Sí.

Wander: Yo también sé algo.

Anciano: Cuéntenme todo.

_**Hey, hey, hey, aquí les dejo el capítulo #5de este fanfict, está tan genial que hasta a mí me está gustando. Lamento no poder haber dejado un Flash back debido a que si lo hago, se ve más corto el episodio, pero, este está muy largo y seguirá siendo así para que no se pierdan la emoción. Los dejé con la curiosidad de saber lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo ¿eh?... ¿Qué le dirán Wander, Sylvia y Shely al anciano? ¿Cómo reaccionará él? ¿Don Odión se dará cuenta de esto y de que su hija anda con las personas que él quiere destruir? ¿Qué hará él al respecto? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas si soy yo quien hace el fanfict? Bueno, la verdad no lo sé XD, pero bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos. Espero que tengan ganas de más. Vengo inspirada, día tras día con un capítulo nuevo en la mente, jejeje…**_


	6. La profecía de la Luz

**La Hija de Lord Hater **

**Cap #6**

Wander: Verá, Señor, esas luces brillantes de las que habla se parecen a las que mi amiga y yo hicimos.

Anciano *Sorprendido*: ¿Ustedes hicieron esas luces?

Shely: De hecho, Wander puso sus manos entre las mías y entonces, comenzó a salir, chispas rosadas y luego mientras eso ocurría salieron esos rayos de luz. Pero tengo que admitir que nunca en mi vida había hecho algo como eso. Es decir, tengo poderes como para hacer cosas como esas, pero mucho menores.

Wander: Eran muy bellas y hermosas esas luces, eran radiantes y…Iluminaban todo el lugar en donde estábamos, pero no sabíamos que ustedes también podían verlas. Eran rosadas y también salían chispas junto con la luz como si fueran estrellas más pequeñas pero rosadas y Hermosísimas.

Sylvia: Nunca antes en mi vida había visto luces tan hermosas que me cautivaran de esa manera. Quedé sorprendida al ver lo que esos dos hacían juntos. Pero, por alguna razón la chica no puede hacerlo sola. Ella trataba de hacerlo o hacer otro tipo de luz pero no funcionaba hasta que Wander puso sus manos entre las de ella y entonces salió esa luz tan hermosa. Pero la pregunta es, ¿Por qué cuando Wander y la chica unieron sus manos salió esa luz si ella no sabía ni siquiera como hacerlas y menos Wander que no sabe hacer ese tipo de cosas?

Anciano: ¡Esto es sorprendente! Ustedes hicieron esas luces tan hermosas que hicieron regocijar a todo el pueblo con tan sólo ellos verlas. Puede haber una teoría con referente a eso, pero me despierta el hecho de que ninguno de los dos sabía como hacerla puede ser que la jovencita haya creado un tipo de luz inigualable junto con este chico al juntar sus manos, y puede que sea una luz no sólo hermosa, sino también poderosa. Si es lo que parece, hay que ver como hicieron esas luces otra ves para saber que es lo que ocurre y cómo se crea.

Sylvia *Con la certeza de que tal vez podrían ser los elegidos*: ¿y qué significaría si esas luces se encendieran otra vez?

El Anciano: sería muy probable que fuera una fuente de luz poderosa la que emana de los dos. Díganme ¿Qué les ha traído por aquí?

Wander: Mi amiga Sylvia y yo viajamos de planeta en planeta para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan. Deseo ser el mejor héroe que este Universo ha tenido, es mi mayor sueño.

Anciano: Eso es muy interesante. ¿Y tú que dices jovencita? Ellos no te han mencionado en sus aventuras, ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?

Shely: Bueno, sólo llevamos uno o dos días de conocernos. Me mudé aquí y fui a un campo de flores, después Wander me asustó y entonces decidimos conocernos y desde ese momento somos muy amigos, ¿Cierto chicos?

Wander y Sylvia: ¡Cierto!

Anciano: ¿y no hay alguien más que los acompaña?

Shely: No sé si lo conoce pero, soy hija de "Don Odión". Muchos dicen que es malo, yo solo creo que tiene ganas de dominar algo y como no lo hace, decide dominar el universo.

Anciano: ¿Don Odión? Esa persona fue uno de los que ha tratado de dominar varios mundos, él es peligroso, es otra amenaza para el Universo.

Syvlia: Jum…Dígamelo a mí.

Wander: Yo no creo que sea tan malo, sólo necesita cariño y comprensión.

Sylvia: Blah Blah Blah….Sólo son estupideces. A el le hace falta unos buenos golpes y un siquiatra.

Shely: No seas así.

Sylvia: ¿No has visto como trata de matarnos? Eso es lo que se merece Los golpes y el siquiatra, sobre todo el siquiatra.

Wander ¿Y eso no es para los locos? ¿No crees que sería que hay que llevarlo a un locólogo?

Syvlia: Eso dije.

Wander: No, tú dijiste Siquiatra, no un locólogo. Los locólogos son para los locos y los Siquiatras son para los siquiátricos. *En eso, interrumpe el anciano.*

Anciano: ¿Entonces sólo son ustedes tres?

Wander, Shely y Sylvia: Sí.

Anciano: ¡¿Podrá ser lo que creo que es?!

Sylvia: ¿Qué?

Anciano: La profecía. Dice que tres personas salvarán al Universo, y esas luces fueron la señal. ¡Si ustedes hicieron esas luces hermosas, entonces tal ves sean…sean…sean! *Wander interrumpe*

Wander *Súper emocionado*: ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? …Me estoy muriendo de la emoción. Por favor díganos.

Shely y Sylvia: ¡Wander!

Sylvia: Déjalo continuar.

Anciano: Gracias. Lo que intento decirles es que tal vez sean….*Sylvia interrumpe*

Sylvia: ¡¿Los elegidos?! Lo sabía, lo sabía. Sabía que soy más que un corcel que carga a Wander.

Wander: ¡Oye!

Anciano: ¿Me dejan terminar, por favor?

Sylvia: Lo siento.

Anciano: Lo que intento decirles es que tal vez usted sean los elegidos.

Shely: Eso no es cierto, no puede ser. Wander me dijo que Sylvia pierde muchas veces cuando va a pelear. Wander ni siquiera sabe pelear ni entiende que significa eso y yo no podría pelear contra alguien que es muy fuerte y poderoso.

Sylvia *Mirando a Wander*: ¿Entonces Wander? ¿Quieres decir que yo pierdo casi siempre?

Wander: Admitámoslo, no eres tan buena en eso.

Sylvia: ¿Tú que sabes Wander?

Wander: No mucho, pero al menos sé algo.

Shely: Ya basta. Dejen hablar al señor.

Anciano: Gracias y espero que no me interrumpan otra vez. Lo que intento decirles es…*El anciano se detiene mirándolos a los tres para ver si lo interrumpen.*

Anciano: Quería decirles….*Hizo lo mismo otra vez*

Anciano*Diciendo lentamente*: Quería decirles…

Sylvia: ¡Ya díganos!

Wander: Sí, me estoy desesperando.

Anciano: Bien, como les decía, quería decirles que tal vez ustedes sean los elegidos. Pero lo dudo mucho ya que hay muchas expectativas y teorías sobre la razón por la cual pudo haber pasado esto.

_**Aquí está otro genial capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez lo hice mucho más largo, pero eso no quiere decir que se está acabando, de hecho es todo lo contrario. Esto apenas empieza y ahora falta mucho para que termine. Pero estarán muy entretenidos leyendo la historia por el momento, tal vez ni siquiera se den cuenta cuando termina. Jejjejeje XD Hay veces que hasta yo me muero de risa en algunas cosas que escribo aajajajajaj. Bueno, les traeré el próximo capítulo y quiero hacerles una pregunta para que dejen las respuestas como Reviews ¿Qué les parece el personaje anciano? Bueno, esa era mi pregunta. Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos.**_


	7. Marcha atrás con un destino en manos

**La hija de Lord Hater**

**Cap 7**

Shely: ¿y Usted no sabe la razón exacta o una teoría más clara?

Anciano: Sí, puede haber sido una gran porción de adrenalina que sintieron ambos o puede haber sido un poder oculto que sólo puede activarse a través de conexión.

Wander: ¡Huih! Espero que no sea conexión por Internet, porque es malísima aún por Wi-Fi.

Sylvia: ¿Por qué estás tan de payaso hoy, Wander?

Wander: ¿Payaso? ¡Argh! Se me quedó el disfraz.

Sylvia: ¿Es enserio?

Wander: No lo sé. *Wander saca un poco la lengua como en el episodio "El Picnic"*

Shely: Que lindo es cuando se ve gracioso.

Wander *Empieza a esponjarse y sonrojarse* ¿Enserio?

Shely: Sí.

Wander:…

*En otra parte*

(¿?) *Observando desde una esfera a Wander, Sylvia y Shely*: Mmm…Esto será demasiado fácil, yo contra unos tres inútiles y el más especial de todos es el anaranjado larguirucho y al mismo tiempo enano imbécil. ¡¿Cómo es posible que esos tontos sean los que irían contra mí?! Será el momento más corto de sus vidas. Sí que disfrútenlo mientras puedan…*Risa Malévola*

(¿? 2): Señor, Su cena está lista.

(¿?): Ya era hora, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

*Con Wander, Sylvia y Shely (En la noche)*

Anciano: Bien, veamos como ustedes pudieron haber hecho ese resplandor singular.

Shely: Bien, pero tengo que decirle que no sé bien realmente como pasó esto.

*Wander y Shely se sentaron en un lugar y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que hicieron aquella noche. Juntaron sus manos, se relajaron, cerraron los ojos, respiraron profundo y luego se encendió la misma luz que aquella noche. Sylvia y se impresionaron al ver que otra vez sucedía lo mismo y más el anciano que parecía tener una respuesta definitiva.*

Anciano *Con la boca abierta*: ¡Impresionante!

Shely: y ni siquiera sé como pasó.

Wander: Pero me gusta cuando sacan esas chispas.

Sylvia: ¿Tiene una explicación exacta ahora?

Anciano: Ustedes…So….Son…..Son…¡Los elegidos! Los tres lo son. ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGA A LOS TRES ELEGIDOS EN FRENTE DE MÍ. *Se inclina hacia ellos *

Shely: Todavía sigo sin creerlo.

Sylvia: ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!..¡Somos los elegidos! ¡Ahora tendremos que patearle el trasero a ese tal Tairlone!

Wander: Creo que tendrás que luchar tú sola, Sylvia.

Anciano: ¿A qué se refieren?

Wander: Señor, Míreme no sé como hacen eso de luchar contra otros y además soy pacifista.

Y Shely no cree que seamos los elegidos.

Shely: Por favor, nosotros no somos elegidos de nada, sino ya hubiéramos peleado con cosas antes.

Anciano: ¡Eso ni importa! Ustedes son los elegidos y es por eso que podrán salvarnos a todos. No importa de qué manera, con qué conclusión, que estrategias utilicen o realicen.

Sylvia: Yo lo haré de la única manera qué. *Mostrando sus movimientos de pelea*

Shely: Pero… es sólo una luz brillante lo que sucedió.

Anciano: sí, brillante, pero hermosa, tal y como lo dijo la profecía.

Shely: Usted dijo que había o que pueden haber muchas teorías sobre como pasó esto.

Anciano: Exacto, pero la iluminación que tuvo esta luz fue la respuesta a todo. Desde que ustedes me contaron lo que pasó, he creído que ustedes son los elegidos y así fue.

Wander: Entonces, ¿Este es nuestro destino?

Anciano: Absolutamente. Su destino es convertirse en los nuevos héroes del Universo y salvarnos.

Wander: ¿Héroe? *Las pupilas de Wander se agrandaban más y más y les brillaban.*

Sylvia *Tocando el hombro de Wander*: Sí, Wander…Héroes.

Wander *Saltando de alegría*: ¡Sí! Soy un héroe, soy un héroe, soy un héroe.

Sylvia: Querrás decir, somos héroes.

Wander: ah, bueno. Somos héroes, somos héroes, somos héroes, somos héroes. ¡Cuenten conmigo!

Anciano: ¿y tú que dices, jovencita?

Shely: mm…no lo sé, suena peligroso.

Syl: Vamos, esta es tu oportunidad, tu destino, tu sueño. No dejes que tus dudas se apoderen te ti.

Shely: Entiendo, pero mi sueño no es ser una heroína.

Syl: Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Shely: Tener un héroe que me salve a mi y no yo a él.

Wander: ¡Yo seré tu héroe, yo seré tu héroe!

Shely: Em… ¿Qué?

Wander *Nervioso*: ¿Dije tu héroe? Quise decir, un héroe. ¡Yo seré un héroe, yo seré un héroe! Sí, eso es.

Shely: ¿Okay?

Syl: ¿No quieres ayudar a otros siendo una heroína?

Shely: Mejor me ayudo a mí misma saliéndome de todo este problema.

*Shely estaba a punto de irse, pero Wander la tomó de la mano, en eso volvió a esponjarse y sonrojarse y este cada vez se ponía más nervioso y luego comenzó a temblar.*

Shely: ¡Wander, estás pálido y tembloroso! ¿Qué tienes? *Shely puso sus manos sobre las mejillas y la mandíbula de Wander. Y este rápidamente tembló y quitó las manos de Shely suavemente de su cara.*

_**Aquí va otro capítulo. Shely cree que no es buena idea, pero su destino es este. Ella tiene que ayudar a Wand y Syl sino, ¿Qué otra esperanza nos queda? Hablando de esperanzas, ¡YA ESTÁN LLEGANDO CASIMIENTE LAS CANCIONES ORIGNINALES! Será épico…Otras cosa es que ya viene la emoción y la ventura. ¿Qué será de Shely, Wand y Syl?, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Wander Over Yonder: The Dauther of Lord Hater. Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos…**_


	8. La discusión convertida en amor

**La Hjja de Don Odión**

**Capítulo 8**

_**Este episodio está dedicado al hermoso 14 de Febrero (Ayer) "Día del Amor y la Amistad". Estoy segura de que a Wander le encanta este día al igual que muchas personas…Hablando de personas, ¡Estoy viendo fans de ShelyxWander osea Shelinder! Eso es algo bueno y lindo y tenían razón, que lindo se ve Wander cuando se esponja, cuando me lo imagino, es toda una ternurita.**_

Wander *Balbuceando*: No…N-No, no pues… no puedes irte así..y…d-dejar que nos-… nosotros tengamos que resolver esto solos. *Se arma de valor* ¡No! Simplemente no lo permitiré, se supone que eres nuestra amiga debes apoyarnos, por lo menos eso, eres parte de nosotros. Te necesitamos…Y-yo te necesito y mucho.

Shely: ¿D- de qué hablas?

Wander: ¡Por amor a todas las galaxias! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Shely: Wander, ¡¿estás discutiendo conmigo?!

Wander: ¡No! Te estoy hablando. No trato de obligarte, solo quiero que nos apoyes… o que nos ayudes.

Shely: ¡No quiero estar en esto, Wander! ¡Suéltame!

Wander: ¡No voy a soltarte hasta que realmente decidas que va a pasar!

Shely: ¿Qué va a pasar? Yo sé lo que va a pasar ¡Me voy!

Syl: Sé que no debo meterme, pero Wander tiene toda la razón. ¿Ni siquiera quieres salvarte a ti misma?

Shely: Eso es lo que hago.

Wander *Un poco enojado*: ¡NO! No lo haces, ¿Sabías que si no nos ayudas todo el Universo puede ser destruido?

Shely: ¿y…?

Wander: ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Y?!.. No sabes ni siquiera lo que nos espera, ¿Y tú respondes con un simple **Y**?

Shely: Wander…N-no puedo…

Wander: ¿Porqué no?

Shely: Wander, mi papá…*Wander interrumpe*

Wander: Exacto, tu padre, tu madre, nosotros y todo el Universo morirá si no nos ayudas ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Todos moriremos! …Todo esto depende de nosotros. Somos los elegidos para hacer este trabajo y si no salvamos al Universo, nadie lo hará.

Syl: El destino no está solo en nuestras manos, sino también en la tuya. La tal profecía dice que tres personas salvarán al Universo, no dos, y si tú no nos ayudas a vencer ¿Quién lo hará? ¿En dónde quedará la esperanza? No podemos vencer sólo nosotros dos ¿Cómo rayos esperas que Salvemos al Universo sin ti? Y mira que sólo te conocemos desde hace unos días y nos queremos como si fuera desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¿Quieres que todos Muramos?

*Shely se sintió muy mal al saber que tenía una gran responsabilidad por delante y pensaba dejarla, luego reaccionó y dijo: Q-Qué… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ustedes son mis amigos, Los únicos que tengo en este planeta y los únicos que me han animado. Lo siento chicos, no sabía que tenía algo tan grande que depende de mí y de ustedes. Perdónenme.*

*Wander comenzó a sonreír y a ponerse alegre y dijo: AAAWWW, que tierna. Te perdonamos si nos ayudas ¿Qué dices?

Shely: ¡Seguro!

Wander: ¡Sí! ¿Quieres un abrazo?

Shely: No.

Wander: Oh, vamos, sólo un abracito.

Shely: No, Wander.

Wand: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Shely: No

Wander: Oh, ya veo. Le tienes miedo a los abrazos ¿no?

Shely: Por supuesto que no, Wander.

Wander: Entonces abrázame.

Shely *Mirando a Wander con cara de aburrimiento*: Wander…

Wander: ¿Qué? sólo quiero un abrazo tuyo.

Shely: Abraza a Sylvia, Wander.

Wander *Medio deprimido*: Oh, entiendo. Oye Sylvia, ¿Quieres un…?

Syl *Interrumpiendo*: Sé lo que vas a decir y no, Wander.

Wander: ¡Oh, rayos! ¿A quién voy a abrazar ahora? *Mirando Wander al anciano.* - ¿Y usted?

Anciano: ¿yo?

Wand: Sí ¿Quiere un abrazo?

Anciano: Em…am…yo…Eh…

*Wander, sin esperar más, abrazó al anciano.*

Wander: Sí, esto ya lo necesitaba.

Anciano: Joven, ¿me puede soltar ya?

*Con Lord Hater*

Hater: ¿En dónde está Shely? No ha vuelto en unas buenas horas. Me preguntó, ¿En dónde se habrá ido? La llamaré.

*Odión (Hater) se comunica con Shely a través de un intercomunicador, cuando lo logra hacerlo, le dice: ¿Shely? ¿En donde estás?

Shely *Nerviosamente*: ¡Oh, hola Papá! Solo estaba explorando por aquí.

Hater: ¿En donde estás?

Shely: Seguro cerca de donde estás. *Pone una sonrisa inocente.*

Hater: Bueno, solo quiero informarte que tu madre vendrá hoy, ¿No es emocionante?

Shely: ¡Cielos! Se me había olvidado por completo que Mamá vendría hoy, lo olvidé por completo.

Hater: Bueno, pues viene hoy, oh, iré a hacer la cena. Quiero sorprenderla… ¡Odión fuera!

*Odión se va, pero luego vuelve al comunicador y dice: Espero que te cuides mucho. Te quiero, hija.*

Shely: Sí, yo también, Papá.

Hater: ¡Odión fuera!

*Odión se fue y luego volvió otra vez.*

Hater: Olvídalo, llamaré al comandante Peepers para que venga por ti.

Shely: ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no…Está bien.

Hater: ¿Segura?

*Shely iba a hablar, pero antes de que lo hiciera dice: No me convence. Mira, lo enviaré de todos modos. ¡Odión fuera!*

*Y vuelve otra vez*

Hater: Te amo, hija. ¿Sabías eso?

Shely.: Sí, lo sé. Por eso enviarás al comandante Peepers, ¿No es cierto?

Hater: Sí, sólo quiero que estés segura. Eres mi única hija y no pienso dejar que nada malo te pase. ¡Te adoro!

Shely: Y yo a ti.

Hater: ¡Odión fuera!

*Odión apaga el comunicador y llama al comandante Peepers.*

Hater: ¡Comandante Peepers!

Peepers *Llegando rápidamente.*: ¿Sí, señor?

Hater: Necesito que localizes a mí hija y que valla por ella.

Peepers *Afirmando la petición con firmeza y un saludo militar*: ¡Sí, Señor!

*El comandante Peepers se fue en una cápsula y fue al lugar en donde estaba Shely. Mientras que ahí…*

Shely: ¡Debo irme rápido!

Syl: ¿Qué pasa?

Shely: Tengo que regresar rápido, mi Mamá puede llegar en cualquier momento.

*Shely se va corriendo y mientras eso, dice: ¡nos vemos, chicos!

Wander *Gritándole mientras corría detrás de ella y se detuvo por completo*: ¡Espera, chica Peli-morada! ¡Aún no sabemos tu nombre!

Shely: ¡Les digo luego, chicos!

Wand: AAWW, se fue.

Syl: Volverá.

Wand: Lo sé, pero quería saber su nombre.

Syl: Bueno, te dijo que te lo dirá.

Wand *De manera optimista*: Y más mala es cuando no me deja abrazarla.

*En eso, llega el comandante Peepers y ve a Wand y Syl.*

Peepers: Hey, ustedes dos. No tengo tiempo para eliminarlos ahora. Díganme, ¿Han visto una chica peli-morada y piel rosada, una cola de caballo, es más... *Tratando respirar*. Es más grande que yo y tiene ojos azules, pestañas largas, una blusa negra, con franela por debajo, su cabello es muy largo, tiene pantalones jeans azules, zapatos negros y un corazón como adorno en su blusa?

_**Bueno, me hubiese gustado escribir más, pero se fue la luz (Ya saben como es esto) y atención a todos los Fans de Shelinder (WanderxShely) Habrán cosas nunca antes vistas en este fanfict y a los amantes de aventuras ¡Ya comienza el humor y las aventuras y Wander estará un poco más torpe que de costumbre XD! No se lo pierdan. Hasta el próximo capítulo chicos…**_


	9. La búsqueda de la corrida de Shely

**La Hija de Lord Hater (Don Odión cap 9)**

*Peepers después de decir tantas cosas y rápidamente, quedó casi sin aire y fue recuperando la respiración poco a poco.*

Syl: ¿Qué?

Peepers: Olvídenlo, la buscaré yo mismo.

*Peepers iba a correr pero bien cansado, hasta que Wander dijo: ¡Espera, si la hemos visto! ¿No, Sylvia? Esta le tapa la boca a Wander y dijo: ¡Cállate, Wander! Él no tiene por que saber eso.*

Peepers: Un momento… ¿Ustedes saben quién es? ¡Díganme o los destruyo! *Dice mientras los apunta con su rayo destructor láser.*

Wander *Ocultando lo que sabía*: No…se me olvidó. Ya ni me acuerdo de quién es.

Syl: Sí y aunque lo supiéramos, no te diríamos nada, cara de ojo.

Peepers: ¡Oye así es mi cara, no me juzgues! Nací así… Y bien, no me digan si no quieren. La localizaré yo mismo con el localizador espacial. *Mostrando el dispositivo.*

*Sylvia rompe el localizador y dice: ¿Qué localizador?

Peepers: ¡No! ¡Mi localizador, no! ¡Argh! No tengo tiempo, pero cuando vuelva, los eliminaré.

Sylvia: Buena suerte, ojón mirón.

Peepers * Gritando mientras iba corriendo*: ¡No es gracioso!... No lo es.

*Peepers va corriendo en busca de Shely y se encuentra en un lugar completamente lleno de gente y trata de buscarla, pero no podía encontrarla.*

Peepers *Buscando a Shely entre toda esa gente*: ¡Señorita Shely, señorita Shely! ¡¿En dónde está?!

*Peepers ve algo con cabello morado moviéndose rápidamente y le dice mientras lo sigue *: ¡Señorita Shely! Que bueno que la encont…¡¿QUÉ?!

*Resulta que cuando Peepers termina de ver lo que siguió, era un extraterrestre cubierto de pelo morado.*

Peepers *Gruñendo y golpeando su mano contra la cara (o ojo o lo que sea XD)*: Necesitaré lentes de contacto.

*Peepers siguió corriendo hasta que vió a Shely corriendo más adelante y corrió tan rápido como pudo y al fin logró alcanzarla.*

Peepers: ¡Señorita Shely! ¡Soy yo, el comandante Peepers!

*Shely se detiene, voltea a mirar y ve que detrás de ella estaba el comandante Peepers.*

Peepers *Recuperando la respiración*: Señorita Shely, que bueno que la encontré. He estado buscándola en todas partes y al fin lo logré.

Shely: ¿Señor Peepers?

Peepers: Sí, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Shely: Sólo…paseaba por aquí.

Peepers: Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Venga conmigo.

*Peepers lleva a Shely a la nave y se van.*

*Y con Wander y Sylvia.*

Wander: ¿Por qué Peepers la querría?

Syl: Recuerda que ella es hija de Don Odión (Lord Hater).

Wander: ah, claro, casi se me olvida eso. Aún no puedo creer que una chica tan buena y dulce como ella, sea hija de un ser tan malo como Odión, según ustedes creen que es malo.

Syl: ¿Sabrá Odión que estuvo que estuvo con nosotros?

Wand: Espero que no. Si fuera así nos seguiría tratando de vencer pero con más ganas.

Syl: Sí, ojala no lo sepa.

*Odión esperaba a Shely, en eso Peepers la trajo y él dijo con mirada interrogativa: "¿En dónde estabas?".*

Shely: Estaba cerca de aquí, no me fui a ninguna otra parte y además te pedí permiso.

Hater: Y… ¿En qué parte cerca de aquí estabas?

Shely: Estaba paseando por el lugar.

Hater: Mm… Entiendo. ¿A qué parte del lugar fuiste primero?

Shely: Papa, ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? ¿Qué no confías en mí?

Hater: Shely, tengo derecho a saber en donde estuviste de manera definitiva y clara.

Shely: Papá, ya te lo dije. Yo no estuve lejos.

Hater: Bueno, es obvio que no sabes en donde estuviste. Es decir, apenas llegaste aquí, ¿Cierto? Pero tengo la certeza de que viste personas con las que seguramente hablaste.

Shely: ¿De qué hablas papá?

Hater: De nada, de nada. Solo quería saber si hablabas con algún extraño.

Shely: Entonces, ¿No puedo hablar con nadie?

Hater: Estás mal interpretando.

Shely: No sé que quieres conseguir con esto, papá.

Hater: Olvídalo, que el comandante Peepers me cuente los detalles, puedes irte.

*Shely se fue a su cuarto preguntándose dentro de ella misma lo que planeará su padre. Abajo se encontraban él y el comandante Peepers hablando.*

Hater: Peepers, ¿Cómo la encontraste?

Peepers: Bueno, ella estaba corriendo, traté de encontrarla en medio de una gran cantidad de gente y no logré encontrarla. Traté de buscarla y no pude hasta que la ví corriendo y la seguí, y cielos que corre muy rápido, y de ahí me encontré con los bobos de Wander y su horrible corcel y parece que no querían decirme, pero se veía que la conocían.

Hater: ¿A qué te refieres, Peepers?

Peepers: Me refiero a que Wander sí sabía quién era y Sylvia quería taparle la boca y callarlo, luego él me dio otra respuesta.

Hater: ¿Otra respuesta? ¿Cómo cuál?

Peepers: Me refiero a que Wander dijo que ellos la conocen, Sylvia le tapó la boca, seguro le dijo algo y luego él dijo que no, que se le había olvidado quién era.

Hater: ¿Ella los conoce?

Peepers: Parece ser, Señor.

Hater: Voy a acabar con ellos de una vez por todas y los destruiré. ¡SE LAS VOY A COBRAR!

*Con Wander y Sylvia*

Wander *Con entusiasmo*: ¡Vamos allá!

Syl: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Wander! ¡¿Allá dónde, Wander?! ¿Allá dónde?

Wander: ¡Dónde Odión, Sylvia!

Syl: Estás loco Wand.

Wand: ¡Loco por ella!...Oh.

_**Bueno, ya era hora de que Wander dijera algo de lo que siente… Ahora a Sylvia le darán tremendas ganas de decírselo a Shely. Y hablando de Shely… Oh oh, Hater está enojado veamos que pasa después. Ah y ví hoy a las 9:00 PM un genial episodio de "Galaxia Wander" que me encantó se llama "La mascota" y cuando ví "La buena Acción" y "Los fugitivos" Me moría de la risa XDDD todas las locuras de Wander son increíbles, él es la chispa de esta serie. Se aproximan las aventuras y tal vez algunas desventuras. ¡¿Dónde están os fanáticos de Shelinder?! Jjejejejejjeje… ¿Le puse buen nombre? ¿Eh? No se pierdan más emoción y aventuras en el próximo capítulo de…" Wander Over Yonder: The Dauther of Lord Hater." O debo decir… "Galaxia Wander: La hija de Dón Odión." ¿Saben? Esto parece más una película que un simple fanfict… ¡y me gusta! Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos…**_


	10. El confieso de Wander: La madre de Shely

**La hija de Lord Hater**

**Capítulo 10**

Syl: Hasta que por fin lo admites, Wander.

Wander: Está bien, está bien, jefe.

Syl: Jefa, Wander.

Wander: Okay, jefa. Tenías razón.

Syl: ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras?

Wander: No sé si sea lo correcto.

Syl: Yo creo que es lo correcto.

Wand: ¿Tú crees?

Syl: ¡Claro!

Wand: N-no…No puedo, me da vergüenza.

Syl *sintiendo ternura*: AAAAAWWW…Que lindo.

Wander: No se lo digas.

Syl: ¡Si tú no haces algo, se lo diré yo misma!

Wand: ¡No te atrevas, Syl!

Syl *Retando a Wander*: ¡¿Crees que no lo hago?!

Wand: ¡Sylvia!

Syl: Wander.

Wander: ¿Qué?

Syl: Es lo mismo que te digo a ti.

Wand: No lo hagas, Syl.

Syl: Sí voy a hacerlo, Wand.

Wand: No, Syl.

Syl: Sí, Wand.

Wand: No, Sylvia.

Syl: Sí, Wander.

Wander: ¡No!

Sylvia: ¡Sí!

Wander: ¡Que no!

Sylvia: ¡Que sí!

Wander: ¡Que no!

Sylvia: ¡Ya dije que sí!

Wander: ¡Y yo que no!

Syl: ¡Sí!

Wand: ¡No!

*8h Después.*

Wander *Muy cansado*: Que…N-no…no. *Se cae al piso.*

Sylvia: Que…S-sí. *También cae al piso.*

Wander: Oye, Syl, ¿Qué hora es?

Syl: MMmm…seguro son las 2:00 AM.

Wander: Si que duramos mucho, ¿no?

Sylvia: Sí, me voy a dormir.

Wand: Esta bien, pero no le digas.

Syl: No vas a evitar que lo diga.

Wander: Vamos, Sylvia. Dame tiempo.

Syl: No Wand.

Wander *Apunto de irse a dormir*: Espero que no lo hagas.

Syl * Acostada y con los ojos cerrados*: Sí, claro, como no…Hmm.

*Con Shely*

*Ella estaba recostada en su cama aún pensando lo que tal vez su papá podría hacerles a sus amigos. Oyó a alguien tocar la puerta y, como de costumbre, ella la abre.*

Hater: Necesito que bajes, quiero que veas a alguien.

Shely: ¿A quién?

*Shely sigue a su padre hasta llegar abajo, cuando llega a ver, es su mamá. La apariencia de la madre de Shely color furcia y por el cuello, lleva una camisa color roja y con mangas cortas y un cinturón color negro con hebilla dorada sobre la camisa. Tiene pantalones negros, unos zapatos del mismo color y tiene la piel rosa claro al igual que Shely. La cara de ella es parecida a la de Shely sólo que no tiene pecas y sus ojos son del mismo color que los de Shely (Azules).*

Shely *Con alegría*: ¡Mamá!

Sheila (Madre de Shely): Shely, mi amor.

*Ambas se abrazan*

Shely: Me alegra verte, Mamá.

Sheila: mm… Yo también.

Hater: ¡Yo también quiero!

*Le da Sheila un fuerte abrazo a Hater.*

Hater: Tanto tiempo.

Sheila: Sí… Sí, mucho tiempo.

*Hater volvió a abrazarla pero Con más fuerza.*

Hater: Me alegra tanto verte. Es decir, nos alegra tanto verte.

Sheila *Abrazándolos a los dos*: ¡Yo también me alegro de verlos!

*Al otro día.*

Wander: Oye, Sylvia ¿Crees que debemos ir por ella?

Sylvia: No debemos ir por ella, tú debes ir por ella. Hazlo.

Wander: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo solo? ¿Por qué?

Sylvia: Wander, ella es tu chica, ve por ella.

Wander: ¿Sabes qué? No, no iré.

Sylvia: Oh, ¡vamos! ¿Porqué no?

Wander: Sylvia, ella se fue por alguna razón ¿no?

Sylvia: Mejor esperemos, ella dijo que vendría.

Wander: Pero, ¿y si no viene?

Sylvia: ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Wander: Yo no me preocupo. Solo era una pregunta.

Sylvia: Pues, si no viene, no vino y ya.

Wander: Sí, es fácil para ti decirlo.

Sylvia: Creo que debe de venir. Si que te preocupas demasiado, Wander.

Wander: ¡Que no!

*Mientras tanto con Shely*

*Todos estaban desayunando en la mañana.*

Shely: Papá, Mamá tengo que irme.

Hater: ¿A dónde?

Shely: Por… ahí.

Sheila: Vamos, linda… ¿Por qué ahora?

Shely: Es… algo importante.

Sheila: Mi vida, ¿Qué es más importante que nosotros?

Shely: No, lo que quiero decir es que… tengo que irme.

Hater *Con mirada sospechosa*: ¿A dónde?

Shely: Sólo voy a salir.

Hater: Shely, eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿A dónde y con quienes vas a salir?

Shely: Conocí… *Suspira* Okay… Conocí a unos amigos… y ellos me necesitan.

Hater: ¿Cómo se llaman?

Shely: Ellos…son…se…S-se llaman… Wander y Sylvia, ¿sí?

Sheila: No sé quienes son. ¿Por qué no los invitamos a venir a nuestra casa?

Shely: ¡No!

*Hater y Sheila miran a Shely.*

Sheila: ¿Porqué no?

Shely: Porque… ellos… ellos… a ellos les dan vergüenza venir. Ya les pregunté antes.

Hater *Disculpándose para pararse de la mesa*: Am… Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Sheila: ¿A dónde vas, mi cielo?

Hater: Iré a la parte de atrás de mi nave…Tengo que hacer algo importante.

Shely: Sí, yo también tengo que irme.

*Hater se va a la parte de atrás de su nave mientras que Shely le da un beso a su Mamá (en la mejilla) y se despide.*

Sheila *Quedándose completamente sola.*: Parece que me quedo yo sola. Bueno, no literalmente porque tengo a Hater conmigo, pero no está aquí ahora. Tenemos tiempo que no estuvimos nosotros dos solos… Tengo que aprovechar este tiempo a solas con él. Pero, mejor será cuando termine de hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Y… seguramente nadie me está oyendo porque estoy hablando sola. ¡Tengo que dejar de hablar sola! *Suspira.*

Hater *Llamando a Peepers*: ¡Peepers!

Peepers *Llegando rápidamente, aunque tenía un Sándwich en la mano.*: ¿sí, Señor?

Hater: ¡Peepers! Shely va con Wander y ese corcel. Tienes que seguirla y ver que planean o bien, ¡Captúralos inmediatamente! Y tráelos a mí para eliminarlos yo mismo y saber que hacían con mi hija, o has ambas, da lo mismo.

*Peepers hizo un saludo militar en señal de afirmación, pero se puso el Sándwich el la frente, luego lo soltó. Afirmó su misión con firmeza y un saludo militar y dijo: ¡Sí, Señor!*

Hater: ¡Ve ahora!

Peepers *Medio aterrorizado*: S-Si…Sí, Señor.

_**Les traigo, el capítulo 10 como lo querían :) Lamento haberme tardado un poquito, es que tenía exámenes, pero bueno. Se lo hice más largo en compensación de los días en que no lo pude subir. Aquí está Shely y su Mamá Sheila XD. Parece que Hater quería también un abrazo en cuanto a Wander y Sylvia… Wander es o creo que es… o parece ser unos de los personajes que más se preocupa por Shely en este fict, se ve tan lindo y tierno cuando se esponja y más cuando Shely está cerca. Muy pronto conocerán a otro Sbornack jamado James (Otro OC mío) para ponerle más emoción en este fanfict, por tanto a Tairlone… Ese terrible ser trata de adueñarse cada vez más del Universo y los elegidos tendrán que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde y él tome todo el control total, ¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes ya que Hater se enteró de que Shely anda con ellos? ¿Qué pasará con Shelinder? ¿Qué creen que hará Sheila? ¿Qué tramará en terrible Tairlone? Otra vez ¿Por qué estoy haciendo tantas preguntas si soy yo quién hace el fan-fict? La verdad… No lo sé XD pero todo esto y lo demás aquello, aquella, aquellita, aquellota, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, encima, por debajo XXXDDD lo verán en… "Galaxia Wander: La hija de Dón Odión" o mejor dicho "Wander Over Yonder: The Dauther of Lord Hater" ¿Saben? Creo que es mejor "Lord Hater" que "Dón Odión"… Meh… da lo mismo XXDD.**_


	11. ¡¡La genial aventura!

**La Hija de Lord Hater**

**Cap 11**

*Shely llega corriendo hacia Wander y Sylvia.*

Shely: Ya llegué.

Sylvia: Meh… Ya sabía que vendrías.

Wander: Te estábamos esperando.

Shely: Sí, lo sé. Es que estaba con mi mamá y parece que papá está sospechando, no sé que quiera hacer, pero sé que tal vez pueda ser muy malo.

Sylvia: No puede ser que tengamos que correr otra vez ¿o sí?

Wander *Apuntando a algo desde lejos*: Creo que si debemos hacerlo.

*Wander, Shely y Sylvia ven desde lejos a alguien que se aproxima con algo en la mano.*

Wander: ¿Qué es eso?

Shely: ¡Parece que tiene algo en la mano!

*Sylvia forzó su vista para ver quién era y resulta que era Peepers corriendo hacia ellos.*

Sylvia: ¡Corran! ¡Es el cabeza de ojo!

Los tres: ¡AAAAAHHHH!

*Todos corren mientras Peepers va detrás de ellos con una pistola láser.*

Peepers: ¡No corran! ¡Sólo quiero eliminarlos!

Sylvia: Sí ojón, eso es lo que tú quieres.

*Todos iban corriendo hasta que Wander, Shely y Sylvia encontraron una nave con forma de un auto de policía y entraron en él. Wander iba al volante, Sylvia en el asiento acompañante y Shely en la parte trasera del auto.*

Sylvia: ¡Tenemos que huir! Enciende el auto, Wander.

Wander *Tratando de encenderlo*: Eso intento, pero no puedo.

*Peepers acercarse hasta que Wander al fin encendió el auto después de tratar de hacerlo, pero este hizo que condujera en reversa. Peepers se detuvo y vió como el auto conducía en reversa. Entonces buscó uno igual, pero el que buscaba ya tenía un policía a dentro entonces, lo que hace Peepers es…*

Peepers *Hablando con el policía*: Disculpe…em…Hay un robo de…un banco. ¡Sí! Hay un robo de un banco por allá. *Apuntando hacia un lugar.*

Policía: No me informaron de un robo.

Peepers: Pues sí, Señor. ¡Hay un robo en ese banco, valla!

*El policía fue al tal lugar en el que apuntaba Peepers. Cuado el policía salió, fue y tomó el auto, lo encendió y se fue. Cuando volvió el policía, vió que no había nada y que Peepers le había mentido.*

Policía: ¡No hay ningún…! *Viendo que su auto no estaba*: ¿y mi auto?

*Wander seguía conduciendo en reversa. Y al parecer era muy bueno conduciendo, lo hacía como todo un profesional, mientras que seguía teniendo una sonrisa optimista y feliz en su cara.*

Sylvia: Wander, ¿Sabías que estás conduciendo en reversa?

Wander: ¡Sipip!

*Peepers seguía a los chicos, pero Wander decide pisar más fuerte el acelerador y aumentar la velocidad y aún así, seguía conduciendo en reversa y parece que era muy bueno en eso y sabía lo que hace. Peepers hace lo mismo y ambos tenían la velocidad aumentada.

Peepers conducía a gran velocidad y Wander hacía lo mismo, pero en reversa. Uno estaba en frente del otro, pero a una larga distancia. Wander comenzó a acelerar y dijo: ¡Adiós, Peepers!*

Peepers *Gruñendo*: Necesitaré refuerzos.

*Peepers usa el comunicador y llama al ejército.*

Peepers: ¡Atención a todos los compañeros, repórtense aquí de inmediato!

*Uno de ellos dice: ¡Allá vamos, Peepers!

Peepers: ¡Comandante Peepers para ti!

Uno de ellos: Sí…Como sea.

Peepers: ¿Cómo que como sea?

*Ellos le colgaron.*

Peepers *Gruñendo*: Hablaremos de esto después.

*Wander conducía de una manera impresionante en reversa, pero al mismo tiempo aterrador. La manera que conducía les daba miedo a Sylvia y Shely ya que temían por sus vidas por su manera de conducir. Se le acercó un vehículo en pleno medio de la carretera. Y él, sin ni siquiera voltear a ver quién era o como evitarlo, lo esquivó dando una vuelta hacia la derecha desviándose del camino. Mientras que con Peepers no le fue tan bien…Cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien en el medio, casi no lo evitaba, pero suerte que hizo casi lo mismo que Wander y sólo chocó un poco de la parte delantera con aquel auto mal conducido.*

Peepers *Quejándose*: ¡Rayos! *Gritándole al conductor*: ¡Oye, tú, aprende a conducir, inútil!

*Peepers siguió conduciendo hasta poder alcanzar a Wander y se dijo a sí mismo: ¡¿Es que ese tipo nunca aprendió a conducir?!... Por suerte para él, ya había llegado la compañía que pidió.*

Uno de ellos: ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Peepers: ¡Todos, sigan a Wander! No dejen que escape.

*Todos ellos iban detrás de Wander, pero él nunca cambió su cara de optimista y divertida.*

Sylvia: ¡Wander! ¿Qué haces?

Wander *Entrecerrando los ojos y subiendo una ceja.* Nada… ¡Sólo conduzco! Yyiiiiijaaaaaa.

*El divertido de Wander Aumenta la velocidad cada vez más.*

Wander: ¡Ese juego es divertido! ¡Juguemos!

Sylvia: ¡¿Estas loco?!

Wander: Sí…¡Loco por la diversión! ¡Yiiiiiijjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaa!

*Wander se movía con locura, como si estuviera bailando. Se estaba divirtiendo a lo máximo y como nunca antes. Pero extrañamente, la cara de Sylvia cambió de asustada a divertida y se divertía junto con Wander. En cuanto a Shely, estaba completamente asustada a agarrada del asiento delantero y poniéndose un sin número de cinturones de seguridad.*

Wander: ¡Esto es asombroso, esto es asombroso!

Sylvia: ¡Si que lo es! Me encanta.

Shely: ¡No es asombroso, no es asombroso!

*Wander, Shely, Sylvia, Peepers (detrás de ellos) y los soldados estaban casi llegando a un gran cañón profundo y abajo había corrientes de agua muy fuertes.*

Sylvia: ¡Wander Cuidado! ¡Un cañón! ¡Wander, Wander!

*Wander oía, pero no le hacía caso. Se veía que tenía una idea…Hasta ahora, no había cambiado su curso y se estaba yendo directamente al cañón. Peepers y el ejército iban detrás de él, pero estaban muy lejos… Wander se detuvo casi a la orilla del cañón.*

Sylvia: ¡Wander, tenemos que movernos de aquí! ¿Qué haces ahora?

*Wander sólo miraba fijamente cómo venían acercándose Peepers y lo demás y dijo: Espera…Espera…Espéralo…y sigue esperando…*

Sylvia: ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos?!

Wander: Espérenlo, chicas.

Sylvia: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE ESPEREMOS, WANDER?!

*el ejército justamente se iba acercando cada vez más a Wander y con una gran velocidad, y Peepers dijo con un megáfono: ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¿Acaso no seguirán huyendo?... Cuando ya estaban cerca de él en el más mínimo alcance. Wander volvió a encender el auto después de haberlo apagado dejando que se acercaran.*

Wander: ¡Bueno, si eso quieres…!

*Wander pisó el acelerador condujo de reversa hacia atrás, esquivando todo el ejército al mismo tiempo y todo ellos cayeron directamente al cañón y terminaron flotando en el agua. A excepción de Peepers que se detuvo al darse cuenta y frenó con todo lo que pudo.*

_**Vamos, yo sé que les encantó este capítulo genial de Galaxia Wander. Y lo mejor es que todavía sigue con más y más aventuras increíbles. ¿Ven? Les dije que era cuestión de tiempo para que buenas aventuras estén en este fanfict. No se pierdan más capítulos de "Galaxia Wander: La hija de Don Odión" o mejor decir, "Wander Over Yonder: The Dauther of Lord Hater"…Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos…**_


	12. ¡La gran locura de Wander!

**La Hija de Lord Hater**

**Capítulo 12**

*Cuando Peepers frenó, miró a Wander con cara de furia y molesta incluso los miraba de los más furioso posible y respiraba de una manera agresiva.*

Peepers *Gritando*: ¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Wander: Lo siento, Peepers.

Sylvia: JA…JA…JA ¡Trágate eso, ojóte mirote! ¡Te vencimos comandante bobo!

Peepers *Enojado más que nunca*: ¡AAARRGGGHHH!

Shely: ¡Genial! Ya lo enojaron.

Sylvia *Mirando a Wander con cara de astucia*: Wander, ¿Estás listo para conducir?

Wander: ¡Si!

Shely: ¡¿Qué?!

Sylvia: ¡Arranca!

*Peepers acelera de la manera más furiosa posible para acercarse a Wander, pero él responde de una manera interesante… Wander planeaba provocar el enfurecimiento de Peepers a propósito, lo miraba con una forma retadora y provocadora hacia Peepers.*

Wander *Llamando a Peepers con un fuerte Silbido*: ¡Hey, Peepers!

Peepers *Mirándolo furiosamente*: ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

Wander *Retándolo*: ¡Ven por nosotros!... ¡Ja Ja Ja! *Arranca conduciendo en reversa.*

Peepers: ¡AAARRRGGGHHH! ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE AGUANTARLES SUS ESTUPIDESES!

*Wander le saca la lengua y sigue acelerando. En cuanto a Peepers…Él aceleró con gran furia y siguió a Wander aunque era el único que quedaba y tenía que seguirlo.

Aquí es donde inicia la persecución entre Wander y Peepers. Peepers acelera con todo lo que puede, mientras Wander hace lo mismo. Ellos pasaron por un camino lleno de gente y Wander los esquivaba, pero algunas personas corrieron e incluso saltaron al ver que Peepers iba a chocar con cada uno de ellos y conducía de una manera alocada y furiosa, como si fuera para perseguir a Wander para matarlo. Pero eso a Wander no le importaba, el sólo seguía conduciendo en reversa con una increíble actitud optimista y feliz.

En el camino (Que ya no era en la carretera sino en un lugar rocoso) había extrañamente un semáforo en color rojo. Wander se detuvo, pero Peepers siguió de largo y se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un poco ya que Wander quedó atrás. Trató de devolverse, pero estaba en las vías de un tren y luego un tren venía casi cerca de él, pero antes de que el tren lo atropellara, Peepers aceleró y se salvó, a pesar de que casi lo chocan. Ahora Peepers está más furioso que nunca, e irá tras de Wander cueste lo que cueste. Pero eso hace que Wander se devuelva hacia atrás otra vez, y Peepers hace lo mismo y se devuelve y esta vez, toman otro camino lleno de Árboles en frente. Wander esquiva todos y cada uno de ellos sin tener que mirar ni un segundo hacia atrás y Peepers trata de esquivarlos lo mejor que puede y por suerte para él, resulta salir ileso.

Wander acelera con todo lo que puede y Peepers también. Salen del lugar en donde había árboles y luego entran en la misma carretera de antes, seguía la misma persecución genial y fantástica, Pero en un momento inesperado… Un gran camión estaba en la carretera, claro que en este tipo de carretera no estaban las líneas que separan un lugar del otro así que estaba en el medio. Cuando Peepers se dio cuenta, aceleró con tal velocidad que incluso sobrepasó a Wander, pero este se devuelve y extraordinariamente el auto sube encima del camión, por lo que Wander dejó que el camión condujera mientras que Peepers acelera en vano. El furio-Guardia comandante consigue salir de la autopista y decide estar en las orillas esperando a que Wander baje del camión, pero como no lo hizo, lo siguió detrás. El divertidísimo de Wander espera a que se acerque más.*

Sylvia: Wander, ¿Qué hacemos encima de un camión intergaláctico?

Wander: ¡Tengo una idea buena!

Sylvia *Cuestionando la frase de Wander.*: ¿Y eso?

Wander: ¿Te gusta? Puse buena al final en vez de al principio… Loco, ¿no? Pero…esa no es la única locura que voy a hacer.

Sylvia: ¿De qué hablas Wander?

Wander: ¡Vamos a seguir jugando!

Sylvia: Oh…Tienes que estar loco.

Wander: Sí, lo sé. Y… ¿Sabes una cosa?

Sylvia: ¿Qué?

Wander *Con entusiasmo positivo*: ¡ YO AMO, QUIERO, ME FACINA, ME GUSTA Y ADORO

ESTAR LOCO!...WWWAAAAAJJJJJUUUUU *Con una mega sonrisa de diversión en su cara.*

Sylvia: Ah, no puede ser… *La palabra "ser" la dijo gritando ya que Wander comenzó a conducir otra vez y en reversa. *

*Aquella acción hizo que extraordinariamente, Wander volara sobre el auto en el que estaba Peepers pero aterrizó detrás de él así que Wander frenó y condujo hacia atrás en reversa. Peepers frenó y se devolvió a seguir a Wander y la persecución siguió hasta que volvieron al lugar en donde estaban los árboles y seguían teniendo una gran velocidad y habían muchos árboles en medio, y como siempre, Wander los esquivaba todos y cada uno de ellos y sin mirar mientras que Peepers…Trataba de hacerlo.

Hubo un gran árbol en medio de todo ese bosque, Wander corría en reversa mientras que era perseguido furiosamente por Peepers. Allí se encontraba Wander, dirigiéndose directamente a Árbol.*

Sylvia: ¡CUIDADO, WANDER!

Wander *Muy relajado*: Tranquila, Sylvia. Yo sé lo que hago.

Sylvia: Tienes razón, no me preocuparé. *Al rato de ver que se acercaban más al árbol…* ¡Wander, ya no tienes razón, estás completamente loco de remante!

Shely: ¡Detén el auto, detén el auto!

*Por mala suerte para las chicas, Wander planeaba exactamente lo que ellas no querían que pasara.*

Peepers: ¡AJá!...¡Los tengo!

Sylvia: ¡Pero tal vez nos halles muertos!

Shely *creyendo que era el final *: Fue un gusto conocerte Wander… Y a ti también Sylvia.

Sylvia *Abrazándola fuerte hasta poner la cara de Shely en su estómago.*: ¡Adiós!...Adiós.

*Shely sacudía los brazos para hacer señal de que la soltara. Ya casi estaban apunto de chocar completamente con el auto y solo quedaban segundos para eso, cuando Wander ni miró, pero dio una rápida vuelta de desviación a la izquierda alrededor del árbol y se detuvo a la mitad. En tanto a Peepers, no se dio cuanta de que atrás de Wander estaba aquel árbol así que no puedo evitarlo y chocó con él, aunque estaba vivo, pero el auto se encendió en llamas y explotó junto con el árbol y su cabeza también (pero no le prestó atención). Como Peepers estaba cerca, él quedó completamente cubierto de humo. Wander antes de irse dijo: "Asombroso juego, espero volver a jugar contigo otra vez. ¡Gracias Peepers!" Después aceleró a toda velocidad. Peepers terminó furioso y gritando lo más fuerte que podía, le daban ganas de romper algo, así que buscó árboles y les arrancó las ramas y las rompía en pedacitos. Luego se acordó que tenía su cabeza en llamas y comenzó a gritar y a correr por todas partes en busca de agua.*

Peepers: ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Mi cabeza, mi cabeza!

*Peepers corrió como loco hasta que chocó con un árbol (aunque su cabeza se seguía incendiando).*

*En el auto en donde estaban Wander, Shely y Sylvia.*

Wander *Con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo ver que tenía razón*

Shely: ¡W-w-w-wand…Wander…Nos…..salvaste!

Sylvia: Nunca creí que pudieras hacer eso, ¿Por qué tú nunca me dijiste eso?

Wander: Sylvia, no voy a hacerte un documental sobre mi vida… y sí, lo sé, las salvé. ¿Ven? Sólo tenían que estar tranquilas, sé lidiar con este tipo de cosas. Tienen que confiar en el conductor, chicas.

Sylvia: Cielos, que locura.

Wander: ¿Verdad que ser loco tiene su lado bueno?

Sylvia: He visto cosas buenas con la locura, pero nunca me imaginé esto. Quiero ser loca también.

Wander *Sabiendo desde un principio que Shely tenía mucho miedo*: ¿Confiaste en mí, Shely?

Shely: Admitámoslo, nadie lo hizo hasta ahora.

Wander: Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero, te gustó, ¿Verdad?

Shely: Digamos que fue un viaje muy divertido.

Wander: Sí y mucho, almenos para Sylvia y yo.

Shely: Vamos, no juegues.

Wander: Hablando de eso, todavía tengo ganas de seguir jugando.

Shely: Bueno gracias, Wander.

*Shely le da un fuerte abrazo a Wander junto con un beso en la mejilla. En ese mismo instante el esponjosín peludo empezó a esponjarse más que antes, sus mejillas se enrojecieron como si tuviera fiebre y sudó mucho.*

Wander *Esponjado y Sonrojado*: Oh….Bueno….N-no-no….No hay problema.

*Cuando Peepers regresó a la nave de Odión todo quemado y cubierto de humo...*

Odión: Dime, Peepers.

Peepers: ¿Señor?

Odión: Por tu apariencia ahumada veo que no atrapaste ni a Wander ni a Sylvia otra vez, ¿Cierto?

Peepers *Cansado y enfurecido*: ¡Wander es mil veces más loco de lo que piensa! ¡¿Sabe lo que traté de hacer para detenerlos?! Ese apestoso esponjosín anaranjado sabe conducir como demente en reversa y he chocado como dos veces y en la última… ¡Me incendié toda la cabeza y probablemente el cerebro!

Tenía razón, Señor…Wander es más difícil de atrapar de lo que pensé y parece que es cada día peor. *Muriendo de cansancio y halando la túnica de Odión mientras estaba tirado en el piso*: Estoy cansado, Señor. Necesito descansar.

Odión *Quitando a Peepers de su túnica*: ¡Quítate de mi túnica, Peepers!...Está bien, puedes descansar. Pero vamos a hacer todo lo imposible por tener a esos dos bajo mi control. *Risa malvada*: Jajajjaja….jajajajajajaajajajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ. *Tociendo*: Oh, vaya, tengo que practicar mi risa malvada.

*Mientras que en otra parte.*

*Un esponjosín color verde (Parecido a Wander ya que todos se parecen) le entregaba su cena a Tairlone (a quien no se le ve la cara y no mucho el cuerpo)*

Tairlone *Arrancándosela cruel mente de sus manos*: ¡Dame eso!

Esponjosín *Aterrado y con mucho miedo* L...lo-l-lo…Lo siento, Señor.

*El malo y abusivo de Tairlone le tira la cena caliente en la cara al pobre hombre esponjosín que se la había traído.*

Tairlone: ¡Eso no es lo que quiero! ¡Hazme otra ahora!

*El esponjosín se fue corriendo aterrado y fue a traerle otra cena.*

_**¡ARGH! Que malo es Tairlone a veces ni yo misma controlo a los personajes que invento. Bueno, como verán cambié el título de la historia porque es más emocionante y está mejor in inglés y al parecer pronuncié mal, es Daugther en vez de Dauther, pero da lo mismo. ¡Vaya! Parece que me emocioné mucho, este capítulo está más largo que los anteriores, bien, así es mi imaginación…Hmm…me pregunto ¿Cuál será la parte que sigue de este acpítulo? Bueno, no lo sé, pero lo que sé es que va a ser épico y genial. No se pierdan el Próximo capítulo de "Wander Over Yonder: The Daugther of Lord Hater …¡Genial, no tendré que traducir! XD hasto el próximo capítulo, chicos.**_


	13. El nuevo Zbornack

**La hija de Lord Hater**

**Cap 13**

*En lo que Wander iba conduciendo, se encontraba alguien muy lejos, se podía ver que era alguien más bien parecido a un Zbornack negro con crin blanco caminando cansadamente y se veía sudando por todas partes y se quejaba.*

Zbornack negro: ¡uff! ¡Qué calor! ¿Cómo es que alguien aguanta todo esto?

*Wander fue conduciendo lentamente mientras iba detrás del pobre Zbornack con calor. Entonces, Wander dice: Oye, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?*

Sylvia: No creo que sea buena idea, Wander. Sólo míralo, si lo traemos aquí puede llenar el auto con sudor.

Wander: Sylvia, tú sabes cual es mi deber.

Sylvia: Ay, Wander. Haz lo que quieras.

Wander: Bien. *Le dice al Zbornack*: ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

Zbornack: No, gracias. Yo sé encontrar el camino yo solo.

Wander: Te ves cansado, ¿Estás seguro?

Zbornack: Oigan, ¿Sus Mamás no les enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos y menos subirlos en su auto?

Wander: Solo queremos ser gentiles contigo y llevarte porque te ves cansado.

Zbornack: Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Sylvia *Diciendo sarcásticamente*: Oh, ¿Eso había que responderlo?

Zbornack: Sí y yo hablaba con el anaranjado este.

Wander: Oye, soy un esponjosín peludo naranja.

Zbornack: Sí, tú…Lo que seas.

Sylvia: Vámonos, Wander. Él tipo no quiere que lo llevemos ¿Qué nos importa a nosotros?

Wander: Calma, Sylvia, hay que ser tranquilo. ¿Me decías?

Zbornack: ¿Que si a ti no te enseño tu…? *Wander interrumpe.*

Wander: ¿Hablas de mí Mamá?

Zbornack: Yo creo que toda la familia de ustedes debe de estar acompañándolos.

Sylvia: y ¡¿De dónde rayos sacas esa pregunta?!

Zbornack: ¿Qué sé yo? Sólo decía.

Sylvia: ¿Estás loco o qué?

Zbornack: Tampoco sé eso. Mira, pregúntame algo que yo sepa, ¿sí?

Sylvia: Bien, ¿Qué edad tienes?

Zbornack: Llevo tanto tiempo caminado que ya ni me acuerdo. Otra pregunta.

Sylvia: ¿Qué edad crees que tenemos?

Wander: Yo creo que no hay que preguntar eso.

Sylvia: Sólo quiero saber lo que dice.

Zbornack: No lo sé. Como unos 20 ¿Quizás?

Sylvia *Fingiendo lástima*: Pobrecito, tiene derretido el cerebro. Ni siquiera sabe de lo que habla.

Shely: Llevémoslo con nosotros.

Wander: Sí, tal vez se sienta mal.

Sylvia: Y tal vez nos deje de echar tanta edad.

*Los chicos recogieron al Zbornack que estaba a punto de desmayarse después de tanto caminar. Se veía como él cerraba los ojos a través de un fondo negro en donde solo se veía el espacio de los ojos de él, los cuales ya se cerraron. Cuando despierta, se encuentra con ellos debajo de un gran árbol con muy buena sombra y a su lado estaba una botella de agua que dejó Wander por si tenía sed.*

Wander: Qué bueno que despertaste, tenías 2 días que no lo hacías. ¿Te sientes bien?

Zbornack: AAAh… ¿En dónde estoy?

Shely: Debajo de un árbol.

Sylvia: Siiii. *Dice moviendo los dedos de y con voz de fantasma*: UUUuuuuhh y estamos en el año 2014 y es jueves UUUuuuuhh que miedo. ¿Sabes? Es bueno para ti que no sea lunes.

Wander *Fingiendo graciosamente voz de fantasma*: UUUuuuuhh eso también da miedo. UUUuuuuhh hoy no es lunes.

Shely: Jajajajaj, son graciosos, no les hagas caso.

Zbornack: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Sylvia: ¡Genial! Ahora no sabe con quiénes habló hace dos días. *Haciendo voz de fantasma*: UUUuuuuhh, eso si da miedo, UUUuuuuhh le borraron el cerebro y parece que tal vez no lo tenga en su cabeza.

Zbornack *Jugando también con la voz de fantasma*: UUUuuuuhh, dejen de hacer eso, ya no divierte, UUUuuuuhh.

Wander: Bien, ¿de dónde eres?

Zbornack: N-no…no recuerdo.

Shely: ¿Por lo menos recuerdas como te llamas?

Zbornack: Ah, sí, eso sí. Mi nombre es James.

Sylvia *Volviendo a jugar otra vez*: UUUuuuuhh un nombre tan lindo como para alguien que no tiene cerebro. UUUuuuuhh se lo llevaron los extraterrestres UUUuuuuhh. ¡Espera! Nosotros somos extraterrestres. Entonces, ¿De qué estoy hablando? UUUuuuuhh olvida eso UUUuuuuhh eso no es cierto UUUuuuuhh, no me hagas caso.

Shely: ¡Sylvia, cállate!

Sylvia *Jugando todavía*: UUUuuuuhh…Lo siento. *Esa última la dijo pidiendo disculpas*

Wander: Bien, James ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

James *Diciendo mientras aparecía un Flash Back*: Todo comenzó cuando estaba con otros Zbornacks mientras que hubo un terremoto. Todos ellos salieron corriendo y yo trataba, pero luego cayeron unas rocas sobre mí y todo lo que recuerdo es que ya no había nadie y… Seguí caminando por años y años y años, pero no los encontré y aquí estoy. Y la chica Azul es la única Zbornack que vi después de ese incidente.

Sylvia: ¿Hablas de mí?

James: Sí, no he visto ningún otro por aquí.

Sylvia: Bueno, no contaré mi historia. Es demasiado larga.

Wander *Abrazando a James*: AAAWW, pobrecito, perdió a su manada. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

Sylvia: ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer con esa cosa?

James: ¡Oye!

Sylvia: Oh, ¿Ahora te sientes ofendido?

Wander *Con entusiasmo*: Eso no importa, ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿Sí?

Sylvia: Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero él me llevará a caballito.

James: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sylvia: Jajajajaja. Era broma, te rompería todos los huesos si eso pasara. Sí, ¿Porqué no? Me voy a divertir con él.

Wander: ¡Genial!

Shely: Sí, se ve bien.

*Wander, Shely, Sylvia y James fueron caminando juntos, dejando el auto en donde lo encontraron y siguieron su rumbo fuera de Peepers y Hater.*

_**Aquí tienen otro capítulo fantástico de Wander Over Yonder, me morí de risa al hacer las voces fantasma XXXDDD a Sylvia sí que le gustaba jugar con eso, y al parecer también a Wander pero un poco. Aquí van en vez de un trío, ahora es un cuarteto total. Necesitaré que me respondan dos cosas para mi próximo capítulo ¿Qué edad creen que tienen Wander, Shely, Sylvia y James? Y la otra ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo OC James? Hago las preguntas porque depende de ustedes si quieren que el OC se quede y si se pueden poner las edades que crean en el fic. Sin ustedes los lectores, nada de esto hubiese pasado en este fic, así que necesito que respondan por favor en los reviews. Pueden poner algunas edades iguales y diferentes, pero las edades iguales que más haigan, ganarán como para aparecer en el próximo capítulo y tal vez en otro fic de Wander Over Yonder. Todo esto y más en…"Wander Over Yonder: The Daugther of Lord Hater". Hasta el próximo capítulo,Chicos…**_


	14. Romance de cuatro

*Los chicos caminaban juntos en un lindo lugar hasta que se encontraron el otro bosque. Sylvia jala a James por el brazo y se ocultan entre los arbustos.*

Sylvia: Oye, ¿Sabes tocar algo?

James: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Sylvia: Hablo de tocar un instrumento, ¿No has tocado alguno?

James: Sí bueno, no lo he tocado, lo he vivido. Mi instrumento favorito es la guitarra.

Sylvia: ¡Genial! Es justo lo que necesitamos.

James: ¿Para qué?

Sylvia: Para unirlos.

James: ¿A quiénes? Y espero que no sea con pegamento.

Sylvia: ¡Eres un bobo! ¿Cómo que con pegamento? Se trata de unir a Wander y Shely.

James: ¿Quiénes son esos?

Sylvia: Pero qué loco eres, ¿Cómo que tampoco sabes quiénes son esos? Mira, son los chicos que te encontraron. El anaranjado es Wander y la chica Con cabello morado y del mismo color que sus labios es Shely. A Wander le gusta Shely, pero ella no se da cuenta y lo que hay que hacer es hacer que se unan uno con el otro y que se enamoren.

James: Ah, ya entiendo. Entonces tenemos que tocar alguna música romántica para hacer que ellos se quieran ¿Verdad?

Sylvia: Exacto.

James: Tenemos que ocultarnos para que no nos vean.

Sylvia: ¿Sabes? Parece que no te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste hace dos días, porque parece que eres buena persona.

James: Creo que no recuerdo eso.

Sylvia: Bien, entonces tienes una segunda oportunidad para conocernos mejor entre todos, así que no lo arruines.

James: ¿Arruinar qué?

Sylvia: Mira, olvídalo y sigamos con el plan.

Wander: ¿En dónde están James y Sylvia?

Shely: No lo sé, seguro estarán por ahí.

Wander: Tengo miedo de que algo malo les pase.

Shely: Seguro no les pasará nada.

Wander: Espero que no.

Shely: Sí, yo también.

*Y se hizo completamente de noche.*

**Canción: Estás enamorado (Por Sylvia y James)**

_***Wander & Shely caminaban juntos mientras daban un paseo. El camino se veía con muchos árboles en las orillas y cada vez se ponía un poco más oscuro, pero la luna iluminaba preciosamente aquel camino. Este era algo rocoso... Entonces, salió una hermosa melodía con sonido de guitarra clásica (Sólo guitarra). Wander miraba hacia atrás para ver quién era, pero no había nadie…Pero lo que no sabía es que Sylvia y James eran los que tocaban esa hermosa melodía. Shely parecía como si no fuera a importarle, pero Wander tenía mucha curiosidad y a medida en que quería buscar, no los encontraban. Él revisaba detrás de los arbustos y los árboles con mucha curiosidad pero no había nada porque Sylvia se ponía en medio del camino en lo que Wander buscaba en los arbustos y cuando Wander salía de los arbustos y los árboles, volvía a estar entre los árboles para que no la vieran, lo mismo pasaba con el Zbornack negro. **_

*En eso, Peepers pasaba por ahí asegurándose de saber lo que traman Wander y Sylvia de alguna u otra forma. Como el camino era algo oscuro, sólo se podía ver un poco su sombra, pero al mismo tiempo iluminaba a Peepers. El mismo llega a ver a Wander y Shely juntos y este se queda con el ojo bien abierto de la impresión y ahora tratará de despegarlos.*

Peepers: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo es posible? Lord Hater puede matarme por dejar que pase esto. ¡Tengo que impedirlo!

*Peepers va tras aquella voz cantante y luego nota que es Un Zbornack o unos Zbornacks (James y Sylvia)*

**Inicio de la canción**

James: Cuando piensas y no lo puedes evitar, tu corazón rápido latiendo está. *James mira a Peepers y lo golpea con la guitarra y mientras se canta la canción, Peepers vuela al otro lado del árbol por aquel golpe.*

Sylvia: Cuando la miras, te comienzas a esponjar y eso es algo que tu no evitarás. *Sylvia ve a Peepers y lo patea fuerte haciéndolo caer en medio del camino.*

Ambos: Cuando veas que ella es para ti, tú de ella cerca estarás... Y como estrellas pronto van a brillar y sabemos que juntos siempre estarán.

**Coro:**

Ambos:Wow, oh-oh-oh, tú enamorado estás, el amor es algo digno de dar.

Wow, oh-oh-oh, tú enamorado estás, todo el amor lo puede soportar.

(**Música Melódica)**

*Peepers corre hacia Wander con la pistola láser, hasta que Sylvia lo aplasta subiéndose encima de él.*

Peepers: ¡Déjame, déjame!

*Wander mira hacia atrás y otra vez no ve a nadie. Puesto que Sylvia había ocultado a Peepers y le tapó la boca.*

Sylvia *Agarrándolo y tapándole la boca: Ssshhh… ¡Cállate Ojón Mirón!

James: Sé que Dios te ama y tú a él, seguro ella también te va a amar.

Sylvia: Todo lo que siente no lo evitarás, pues tarde o temprano de forma alguna ella sabrá.

*En lo que Sylvia cantaba, Peepers trataba de salir y gritó: ¡Aaaaaahhh!

Sylvia *Tapándole otra vez la boca a Peepers y diciendo en voz baja*:¡Cállate, Cállate!

Ambos: Es tiempo de decir tu verdad, de lo contrario dejará de sentir. Es hora de comenzar a brillar y así su propia luz los alumbrará.

Peepers *Tratando de liberarse*: ¡Nunca!

Sylvia: Ssshhh…

*Wander empezó a correr en busca de quiénes eran los que estaban hablando y cantando al mismo tiempo. Pero entonces, salieron luces y resulta que esas pequeñas chispas de luz eran murciélagos que cantaban junto con ellos y hacían brillar en camino.*

Wander: Ah, con que eso era. *Pero él aún tenía curiosidad ya que esas luciérnagas no podrían haber hecho tal escándalo.*

**Coro:**

/Ambos:Wow, oh-oh-oh, tú enamorado estás, el amor es algo digno de dar.

Wow, oh-oh-oh, tú enamorado estás, todo el amor lo puede soportar./

Peepers *Casi corriendo hacia ellos tratando de detenerlos pero Sylvia lo aplasta otra vez y su cabeza sale debajo del estómago tratando de respirar.*: ¡No es cierto, no es cierto!

Las luciérnagas: La La La La La, La La La La…Nana na na nana na na nana nana na… nana na nana na.

**(Voz con la melodía)**

Shely: ¿De dónde vendrá esa música?

Wander: No lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa.

*Wander, al oír cada palabra de amor que cantaba la canción, comenzaba a esponjarse cada vez más y más hasta que comienza a sudar y a sonrojarse más y más. Shely se queda viéndolo extrañamente y sólo lo mira. Al ver Wander que Shely la estaba mirando, Wander se tapó completamente con su sombrero y trató de huir, pero chocó con todo lo que había en ese bosque. Árboles, animales extraterrestres e incluso con James y Sylvia aunque no sabía con qué o quiénes chocaba.*

Shely *Mirando a Wander*: Wander, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Wander *Todavía chocando con todo*: No, No me encuentro bien.

/Wa-ah-ah ou, wa-ah-ah ou. Estarán juntos, estarán juntos por siempre/

**(Con tono más alto)**

Ambos: Waw, ah-ah-au, tú enamorado estás, el amor es algo digno de dar.

Waw, ah-ah-au, tú enamorado estás, todo el amor lo puede soportar.

/Evita que todo se te caiga, has ahora que oportunidades salgan esta vez...Esta vez.

Dile ahora todo lo que sientes, dilo firme y con todo lo que puedes y todo estará bien...Estará muy bien./

**(Voz con la melodía)**

/Wa-ah-ah ou, wa-ah-ah ou. Estarán juntos, estarán juntos por siempre/

*Wander se cae y luego Shely tropieza con él. Wander sale de su sombrero y se lo pone el la cabeza. Wander miró y se sorprendió que Shely cayera encima de él y lo otro que no sabía es que estaba abrazándola por la cintura. Wander estuvo de lo más esponjado y sonrojado y sudaba de gran manera, mientras que Shely se sonroja y se queda mirando a Wander que estaba abajo de ella y Wander la mira también…Ambos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro muy sonrojados.*

*Por otra parte James y Sylvia miraban como los dos enamorados se miraban el uno con el otro.*

Sylvia: ¡Lo logramos! ¡Al fin hicimos que estos dos se enamoraran!

James*Entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Sylvia*: Con que eso querías que pasara ¿eh?

Sylvia: Bueno, mas o menos… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Sí! Eso era lo que quería. ¡Dame tres! *Sylvia extendiendo su mano hacia a arriba para que James chocara la suya con la de ella*

James *Pidiéndole dulcemente*: Y… ¿Qué tal un abrazo?

Sylvia: Bien… *Sylvia abraza a James tiernamente hasta que pone su cabeza en su hombro y lo abraza románticamente.*

James: ¿Te sientes cómoda?

Sylvia: mm…sí.

James: ¿Te gusta esto?

Sylvia: Sí, me encanta.

James *Riéndose suavemente* Que bueno que sea así.

Sylvia: Por supuesto que… ¡Oye!... *Despegándose de James* Ya sé lo que tratas de hacer. Quieres ablandar mi corazón con un poco de amor.

James *Riéndose*: Jajajajajaj…Sí, y caíste en mi trampa. Parece que puedes ser muy tierna después de todo, ¿no?

Sylvia: Mira, James. ¡Cállate!

James: Oblígame.

*Sylvia trata de empujar a James pero la enfrenta poniendo sus manos en contra de las de ella para evitar el empuje mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sonriendo de lado. El Zbornack negro suelta los brazos y hace que Sylvia caiga en su pecho y James termina abrazándola y le susurra al oído diciendo: Tú no vas a poder evitarme nunca y de ninguna manera…No hay forma de que lo logres.*

Sylvia *Se enoja un poco y dice*: ¡Cállate o sino…! *James le tapa la boca poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios*

James: Tú no puedes hacer nada para alejarte de mí.

Sylvia: Bueno, si los demás Zbornacks pudieron huir de ti. Seguro yo también.

James: Sí, es cierto. Pero la verdad es que no tuve tanto interés en encontrarlos como yo tengo interés en conocerte a ti. *La voz de James era bastante suave y sensual (Que siempre la ha tenido) y eso hace que Sylvia se sonroje, pero al mismo tiempo la hace enojar un poco.*

Sylvia *Enojada y Sonrojada*: ¡Cállate de una estúpida vez!... ¡Te odio!

James: Y tú me estás empezando a agradar.

Sylvia: ¡ARGH! Deja de molestarme con esas tontas palabras. ¡Eres un loco! Sí, eso es lo que eres ¡Un demente! *Sylvia le da la espalda a James y se va caminando.*

James: Me gusta tu manera de enojarte conmigo. En realidad me encanta tu manera de ser… y mucho más cuando te sonrojas.

*Sylvia se detiene y se sonroja cada vez más. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él.*

Sylvia: Hazme un favor y cállate la boca. Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas y no voy a escucharte. Búscate a otro Zbornack con quien compartir tu vida y déjame en paz.

James: 1…Yo estoy perfectamente conciente de lo que digo y hablo.

2. Tal vez no puedas escucharme, pero voy a seguir hablándote hasta que te canses.

3. No voy a dejarte en paz porque no quiero.

4. Y por último… No quiero compartir mi vida con otro Zbornack que no sea tú y sólo tú.

Sylvia *Más sonrojada y enojada*: ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! *Se va corriendo y choca con todo lo que estaba a su paso.*: ¡AUCH!...Eso dolió.

James *diciéndose a sí mismo: *Suspiro* y así es como me encantas, Sylvia…Así es como me encantas.

_**Esta canción está dedicada a todos los fans de Shelinder y al 14 de Febrero, día del amor y la amistad. Soy evangélica, y yo creo en el amor porque Dios es amor, y lo expresé a través de esta hermosa canción... Por eso mencioné a Dios, porque él es amor y sin él, nada somos. ¡Está dedicada a los fans de WanderxShely (Shelinder)!... Una canción romántica y hermosa, también dedicada a personas que tienen nervios al expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos por las personas que aman (Como Wander XD) Espero que les haya gustado, porque vienen más y más canciones. ¿Saben? Me siento mal al ver que las personas ya no escriben Fan-Ficts en español y ví unos ficts de Wander Over Yonder y al parecer soy la única persona que tiene los ficts en español. A veces quiero decir "Me rindo, nadie va a ver mis ficts porque están en español. ¿Qué hago ahora?" Pero también me digo "Espera, la serie apenas está iniciando aquí. Nadie sabe si les gusta Galaxia Wander, por eso no te desesperes, porque tal vez yo llegues a ser la única, pero sí la primera y eso debe darte un gran privilegio ya que fuiste la primera en saber de esta serie o escribir sobre ella haciendo saber que te interesa. Estoy segura de que de que van a haber muchos ficts en Español, por lo tanto, sigue con tus ficts que vas muy bien haciéndolos y tienes a gente que te sigue y 31 Reviews que leer y tal vez más y más llegarán." Bueno, lo que haré desde hoy es otra historia y escribirla en inglés se llamará " The Daugther of Lord Hater" y cambiaré el nombre de esta historia " La hija de Don Odion" para que todos puedan leerla tanto en español como en inglés. Quiero que me perdonen por si escribo mal en inglés, es no me sé tan bien ese idioma ¿sí? Ah, y como siempre digo "Mientras más lejos llegues, más alto subirás". Bueno, creo que no es tan buen lema…Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos.**_


	15. La tristeza de Wander

**Cap 15**

*Wander y Shely se siguieron mirándose y James fue caminando lentamente detrás de Sylvia que se fue corriendo y James iba detrás de ella. La Zbornack azul se detuvo bajo un árbol y se sentó.*

Sylvia *Diciéndose a sí misma.*: Vamos, Sylvia ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué rayos te dejaste usar de James?

*James estaba sentado debajo de ella y la sorprende abrazándola detrás y fuertemente por la cintura.*

Sylvia: Oh, no ¡¿Qué?! ¡James, Suéltame! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

James: Nada. Aquí, solo consolando y calmando a mi Sylvia.

Sylvia: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

James: Cuando una persona ama a otra, deben conocerse bien ¿no?

Sylvia: No quiero estar contigo ¡Aléjate!

James: Vamos, Sylvia hermosa, tú no puedes evitarme de ninguna manera.

Sylvia: ¡Sólo lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz!

James: Pues para mí hay mucha paz.

Sylvia: ¡Cállate, eso no es cierto! No voy a tener paz hasta que te vallas ¡Largo, largo, largo lárgate de aquí!

*James abraza a Sylvia. Ella no hace más que solo mirarlo y sonrojarse…Sylvia lo mira detenidamente hasta que… Le da una fuerte bofetada.*

Sylvia: ¡Por estúpido y atrevido! No quiero que vuelvas a meterte conmigo nunca.

James: Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no voy a alejarme de ti.

Sylvia: Pues ya lo hiciste. *Sylvia se va caminando y James corre hacia ella hasta ponérsele de frente en tanto a Wander y Shely, Wander cierra los ojos apretadamente y desvía su cara de la de ella aún sonrojado y esponjado… En tanto a Shely, ella se acerca un poco a Wander pero luego se levanta.*

Shely: Lo siento, Wander.

Wander: N-n-no… Todo esto fue mi culpa, perdón.

Shely: Bueno, no fue tan malo, sólo fue un accidente.

Wander: Un accidente que no debió haber pasado. Enserio, esta no era mi intensión.

Shely: Lo sé y yo… También lo siento.

Wander *Estando todavía esponjado y sonrojado*: ¡No! Sé supone que fui yo el que se cayó.

Shely: Pero yo me tropecé contigo.

Wander: Sí, porque me caí. Yo por idiota…

Shely: Y ¿Tú te vas a preocupar por eso?

Wander *Mirando a Shely*: … (Sin decir ni una palabra)

Shely: Bueno, si no vas a decirme nada…

*Wander se va y sólo camina, dejando a Shely atrás.*

Shely: ¡Wander! ¿A dónde vas?

*Wander no dijo ni una palabra y no hizo nada más que caminar y mirar por unos segundos a Shely desde atrás.*

Shely: ¿Wander?

*Wander se detuvo y miró a Shely y luego miró el camino en donde iba y nuevamente miró hacia ella y le hizo señal diciendo que la acompañara y aún sin decir nada ni siquiera hizo ni una seña con su cara y ni tampoco hizo ningún ruido, solo le dio esa seña. Y Shely, para no quedarse sola, decidió seguir a Wander.*

Shely: ¿A dónde vamos?

Wander:…

Shely: Wander, tu silencio es muy incómodo, ¿no vas a decirme?

Wander: …No…

Shely: ¿Por qué?

Wander:…No…

*Tairlone observaba de nuevo a Shely y a Wander mientras caminaban juntos por la noche entre los árboles en una esfera de cristal enorme. (Aunque a Tairlone no se le veía realmente el cuerpo sino su sombra) y veía como Wander y Shely caminaban en aquel frío bosque y luego a esfera proyectó inmediatamente la escena entre James y Sylvia los cuales estaban discutiendo (Bueno, solo Sylvia). James intentaba hablarle en cuanto que ella se negaba a responder*

Tairlone *Comentando*: Hm… ¿Qué será lo que parece similar entre esos cuatro?... Me parece que tienen algo en común que puede servirme para destruirlos y eliminarlos de una vez por todas, pero… ¿Qué será? *Tairlone seguía rompiéndose la cabeza pensando "¿Cómo podría destruir y acabar con estos elegidos?"… *Al fin le había llegado una idea a Tairlone después de pensar por tanto tiempo.*

Tairlone: ¡Oh! Ya lo tengo. *Se ríe* Je je je je je je je…ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja… JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! MMmm… Esa risa malvada estuvo bien, voy a anotar eso. *Tairlone saca una libreta y escribie.*

*Con Wander y Shely*

Wander seguía pensando en su mente "¿Cómo fue posible que estuve tan cerca de… de…de?" Ni siquiera pudo poner esa palabra en su mente lo que estaba muy callado y miraba tristemente hacia abajo. Shely se sentía culpable aunque fue algo me menor importancia pero para Wander era preocupante. Ella miró a Wander tristemente y tenía una presión en el estómago que tal vez no se quitaría almenos de que Wander se sintiera mejor o por lo menos bien… Shely no dejaba de ver tristemente a Wander mientras el pobre de él bajaba la cabeza tristemente y se decir que estaba muy pensativo, tranquilo y muy calmado, pero sobre todo pensativo. Shely trataba de animarlo

Shely *Mirando a Wander*: Wander, ¿En qué estas pensando?

Wander *Mirando a Shely de la manera más triste*: …En nada…

Shely: Que triste te ves, Wander. ¿Por qué te sientes así de mal?

Wander: No…no te preocupes… Estoy bien.

Shely: No mientas, Wander.

Wander: ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

Shely: Am… no lo sé, ¿No hacerme sentir mal, supongo?

Wander: Tú no tienes porqué sentirte mal, soy yo el que tiene que tragarse toda la culpa.

Shely: ¡Wander! ¿Te pones así por un disparate?

Wander: No, no es por eso.

Shely: Entonces…

Wander: No…puedo decirte.

Shely: ¿No vas a decirme?

Wander: … *Wander movió la cabeza señalando que no.*

Shely: Wander…

*Wander solo mira a Shely tristemente esperando lo que ella quiere decirle.*

Shely: Sólo quiero que sepas que eres mi amigo y que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Wander: … Entiendo…

*Wander y Shely seguían caminando por unas 2 horas, lo que los preocupaba no haber visto a Sylvia ni a James. Pero Shely se ocultó detrás de os arbustos y haló a Wander para que no lo vieran y entre los arbustos veían a Sylvia discutiendo con James.*

Shely: ¡Son Sylvia y James! Sabía que estaban bien. *El triste de Wander sonrió por lo menos un poco. Pero aún se veía algo triste.*

Sylvia *Siendo observada entre los arbustos*: ¡Que ya no quiero que te me acerques!

James: Mientras más me evitas, más te quiero.

Sylvia: ¡¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer yo para que me dejes tranquila?!

James: ¡Fácil! Dame un abrazo.

Sylvia: ¡No! ¡Nunca!

_**Bueno, parece que también tenemos fans de Sylvames o de Salvia (Sylvia x James)… este capítulo para mí fue muy lindo, pero hasta yo me entristezco al ver así al pobre Wander ¿Qué es lo que tendrá Wander que quedó tan frustrado? Bueno, almenos vimos un poco de Shelinder aquí, por tanto Sylvames se está llevando todo en Rating XD y para Autrey "Sí, sé que está algo meloso y hasta creo que no debería poner tanto de esto, es decir, quiero que fic sea conforme a la serie y sí, se llama James. Y hay algunos comentarios míos que describen la apariencia de Shely aunque déjame decirte que su cuerpo es semi-Humano a excepción de que su piel es rosada y tiene antenas en forma de espiral (Lo que creí no haber mencionado) y creo que no mencioné que tenía 3 pecas en cada mejilla, perdón XD. Bueno, me gustaría escribir más pero el deber de la escuela me llama (No, era broma. Son las 6:35 Am y tengo que irme a la escuela XXXDDD) y trataré de hacerlo un poquito menos meloso, aunque tenga que cambiar los episodios escritos en mi libreta ah y yo ya dibujé a Shely mucho antes de hacer este fic. Hey, ¿Qué les parece si ponemos otro OC? ¿Eh? Tal vez sirva de algo ¿no? Ustedes tal vez dirán ¿Por qué tantos OC's? Fácil, para que se ponga más emocionante la historia, No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero Peepers no ha vuelto a aparecer, pero eso lo arreglo yo… ¿Sabía que tal vez puedan aparecer las canciones como "Party Rock Athem (LMFAO) y Gangam Style (PSY)"? ¡Oh, valla! No debí decir, eso… pero bueno, ya lo saben. Tengo demasiada imaginación como me dicen algunos o muchísimos en la escuela, ellos me preguntan ¿Qué edad tienes? Y yo les digo 13 años, ¿Porqué? Y lo que hacen la mayoría es quedarse en Shock otros me dicen que no parezco de 13 y otros dicen "¿Con 13 años y en 2ºdo de Bachiller?" y también dicen "Qué creatividad tan grande como para una niña de 13 años" Je je je... No digo más, bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos…**_


	16. El miedo

James: Entonces no voy a dejar de seguirte.

Sylvia: Vas a tener que hacerlo.

James: No hasta que me demuestres que me quieres.

Sylvia: ¡Nunca!

James: Tú dices nunca, pero yo digo que en unos pocos segundos.

Sylvia: Lo único que pasará en unos pocos segundos es que voy a golpearte.

James: Sí, me gusta cuando te pones así.

*James pone su nariz en frente de la de Sylvia*

Sylvia: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

James *Abrazándola de nuevo por la cintura*: Dándote un abrazo.

Sylvia: ¡Yo no quiero tus abrazos!

James: No los quieres, los necesitas.

*Sylvia le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago a James y lo deja tirado en el piso… Y vió al arbusto moverse, se acercó a él y vió que detrás estaban Shely y Wander escondidos.*

Sylvia: Oh pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Shely: Oh, hola, Sylvia.

Shely: Sólo estábamos… por aquí.

Wander: Bueno, la verdad es que los encontramos, nos escondimos y nos quedamos viéndolos a ustedes un poco.

Sylvia: Wander, te he dicho mil veces que está mal espiar.

Wander: Lo siento.

Sylvia: Eso va para ti también, Shely.

Shely: Okay, perdón.

James: ¿Te gustó darme ese golpe, Sylvia?

Sylvia: La verdad, fue divertido.

James: Resulta que entonces, yo te divierto ¿huh?

Sylvia: Sólo cuando estás golpeado.

James: Gracias, ¿Quieres golpearme otra vez?

Sylvia: …Cállate…

Wander: ¿Y ahora?

Sylvia y James: ¿Qué?

James: Oh, mira, lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, ¿Significa algo para ti, Sylvia?

Sylvia: Que eres un idiota.

James: Un idiota muy lindo, ¿no?

Sylvia: ¡Excelente!... Digo ¡No!

Shely: Oigan… ¿y Wander?

Sylvia: ¿Cómo que no está Wander? *Sylvia empieza a buscar a Wander*

Sylvia: ¿Wander?, Wander. Wander, ¿En dónde estás? *Sylvia se va y deja a James con Shely*

James: Y… se fue.

Shely: ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes dos?

James: Ella me quiere y yo a ella, solo eso.

Shely: Pues no lo parece.

James: Solo es su forma de quererme, mientras más me evite, más le importo. ¿Y entre tú y Wander?

Shely: ¿De qué hablas?

James: ¿Qué no se gustan?

Shely: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sólo somos amigos.

James *Sarcásticamente*: Sí claro, como no.

Shely: Hm…

James: Oye mira, ¿Qué le pasa a Wander?

Shely: Se puso triste por algo que pasó.

James: Lo cual fue…

Shely: No… no quiero decirlo.

James: ¿Por qué no?

Shely: uno, es larga y dos, es vergonzosa.

James: Te da vergüenza ¿eh?

Shely: Bueno, mas o menos.

James: ¿En donde estarán?

Shely: Sí, parece que se tardaron mucho.

*Sylvia al fin encontró a Wander, pero él estaba debajo de un árbol y se veía más triste que la vez anterior y sus pupilas se ponían cada vez más grandes y se movían un poco, casi a punto de llorar.* Sylvia se acercó a él y le dijo: "¿Te sientes bien, Wander?"*

Wander: N-N-N-No, no estoy bien.

Sylvia: ¿Qué tienes?

Wander: Quiero y no puedo, Sylvia.

Sylvia: ¿Qué quieres y qué no puedes?

Wander: Accidentalmente Shely se puso encima de mí por mi culpa y pude haberla… be-be… Ni siquiera puedo decir esa palabra.

Sylvia: ¿Cómo? Ah, te refieres a…

Wander: S-S-Sí y no pude.

Wander: Déjame ver si entendí. Tú querías expresar tus sentimientos por ella y aprovechar que estaba encima de ti, pero te dio miedo y no pudiste, ¿cierto?

Wander: Me quedé congelado, Sylvia. No sabía que hacer, no sé como decirle, me da mucha vergüenza en realidad.

Sylvia: Eso es lo tuyo que no me gusta y lo arruina todo. Mira, sólo dile la palabra "Te Amo" ¿Entiendes? Te-amo, T-E-A-M-O.

Wander: ¿Y tú crees que eso es sencillo?

Sylvia: Ay, por supuesto que sí, es muy fácil de decir. ¿Quieres que te lo deletree otra vez y que lo diga completo al final?

Wander: ¡No es eso! Es sólo… que siento temor, no sé en qué pensará ella cuando se lo diga, la cara que pondrá y la manera en que reaccionará a esto. ¿Y si no me quiere? ¿Y si por eso deja de ser mi amiga?

Sylvia: No debes tener miedo, ¡Vamos! Es el temor lo que te impide decírselo. Y claro que no va a quererte ¡Va a amarte! Y por supuesto que no será tú amiga ¡Será tu novia! Pero eso no pasará si no le dices y si tú no lo haces pronto, las puertas van a cerrarse y por eso me refiero a que si tú no le dices que la amas, ella puede casarse con otra persona y vas a quedarte con un gran dolor el resto de tu vida y te va a pesar, Wander.

Wander: Es que no puedo decirlo así de simple. ¡Ayúdame, Sylvia!

Sylvia: ¡Tengo una idea! Vamos a… *Sylvia le susurra a el plan al oído de Wander. Mientras con James y Shely…*

James: ¡No! Hay que ir a buscarla.

Shely: ¿Qué?

James: ¡Voy a buscar a mi Sylvia! ¡Mi dulce bombón puede estar en peligro!

Shely: ¿Te gusta?

James: ¿Gustarme? Yo la amo, la quiero, la adoro. ¡Esa chica es mí vida!

Shely: Sí, ya entiendo. Pero hay que buscar también a Wander.

James: A ese loco le puede pasar lo que sea, a mí no me importa. Pero a mi nena no, ella es mi razón de vivir.

Shely: Y tal vez tu razón de morir también.

James: ¿Y tú qué sabes?

Shely: No mucho, pero almenos sé algo.

James: Mira, cállate.

Shely: Huih, que inmaduro.

James: ¡Vamos por ellos!

*James y Shely fueron a buscar a Wander y a Sylvia y los encontraron hablando y se veía que era algo importante.*

Shely: Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Wander *Sorprendido*: Oh, Shely. B-B-B…Bueno…

James: ¿Me extrañaste, Corazón?

Sylvia: ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

James *Moviendo un dedo*: Ah, ah, ah, así no se le habla a tu futuro esposo.

Sylvia: ¡Puedo hablarte como yo quiera y como se me de la gana!

James: Como digas princesa.

Sylvia: ¡¿Princesa?! ¡Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

James: Sobre el tuyo y del quien sea.

Shely y Wander: ¡Ya paren!

James: Parece que no somos los únicos que tenemos algo en común.

Sylvia: No tenemos nada en común.

James: Sí lo tenemos.

Sylvia: ¡Por supuesto que no!

James: ¡Que sí!

Sylvia: ¡Que no!

Shely: Ay, ya no empiecen.

James: Dile a Sylvia que diga que sí.

Sylvia: ¡Nunca!

Wander: ¿No deberíamos pensar en irnos de aquí?

Sylvia: Sí, ya es demasiado tarde y yo creo que deberías irte a tu casa, James o como quiera que te llames.

James: ¿y dejarte sola? Ja, no lo creo.

Sylvia: Primeramente, me sé cuidar yo sola y segundo, Wander, Shely y yo nos vamos y tú puedes irte caminando por ahí y nunca volver… ¡Jamás!

James: Como gustes, mí vida.

*James se va caminando por otro lado.*

Sylvia: Lo hice… ¡Lo hice!... ¡LO HICE!

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Pobre de Wander, no sabe ni qué decirle a Shely. Y ya Sylvia empieza a cansarse de James, pero al fin se fue (eso cree ella), ¡ah! Y quiero enviarle un mensaje a Sasha ya que no puedo hacerlo por los reviews (Por que a mi cuenta no le da la gana XD).**_

_**Para Sasha: ¡Muchas gracias por tener interés en mi fic lo suficiente como para hacer un fanart! Si quieres hablarme o contactarme puedes hacerlo! ^_^. **_

_**Mis cuentas de facebook: **_

_**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Daugther evil of evil scientist)**_

_**Teerenne Darline Platypus (Tedy or TD)**_

_**Sylvia Zbornack**_

_**Ya desde aquí se sabe la razón del nombre de Tedy024, es debido a mi personaje OC que inventé primero para Phineas y Ferb (Bueno, el segundo, pero el primero en ser visto públicamente). Se preguntarán ¿Porqué no tengo mi nombre real? Bueno, es por un problema que pasó, nada importante…Bueno, Sasha, espero ver tu fan-art y te diré como son Shely y James. Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos…**_


	17. La información y búsqueda de James

*Sylvia se puso a bailar de una forma bastante extraña en señal de victoria.*

Sylvia: ¡Oh sí! Al fin se fue para siempre.

Wander: AAAAWW, que mala eres, Sylvia.

Sylvia: Wander, esa asquerosa cosa peluda tenía que irse, me estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

Shely: Bueno, es buena persona, solo quería estar contigo.

Sylvia: Pues para estar conmigo hay que pedir permiso.

Wander: ¡Valla! Llevo años sin pedir permiso, ¿Puedo estar contigo?

Shely: Lo bueno es que yo sólo llevo una semana.

Sylvia *Entrecerrando los ojos*: Olvídenlo.

*Los chicos siguieron caminando. Mientras que con Hater…*

Hater *Medio asustado*: No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Shely todavía no ha llegado, ni tampoco el comandante Peepers?! ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

Sheila *Detrás de Hater*: ¿Shely todavía no ha llegado?

Hater: Ni tampoco Peepers.

Sheila: ¡Ellos no pueden estar lejos!

Hater: ¡Voy a llamar a Peepers!

*Mientras que Peepers (Que siempre lo estuvo observando todo) sigue a Wander, Shely y Sylvia, tratando de destruirlos (Sólo a Wander y a Sylvia). Él estaba encima de un árbol con un minocular y en cada lugar en donde iban los chicos, él se trasladaba de árbol en árbol para tener una distancia más cercana. Entonces recibió una llamada y Peepers veía que era "Hater" y respondió la llamada.*

Peepers: ¿Hola?

*Hater respondió muy enojado y su voz se oía tan fuerte que Peepers tuvo que quitar su cabeza del celular y limpiarse los oídos por el ruido que causó.*

Hater *Diciendo fuerte y lentamente*: ¡Peepers! ¡¿Qué rayos haces ahí todavía?!

Peepers: Señor, sólo estoy siguiendo a Wander y Sylvia.

Hater: ¿Y Shely no se encuentra con ellos?

Peepers: Sí, Señor y estaba un Zbornack con ellos.

Hater: ¡¿Otro Zbornack?! ¿Cómo se llama?

Peepers: Parece tener el nombre de "James", Señor.

Hater: Bien, con que James ¿huh? Me contarás más de él después. ¡Dile a Shely que vuelva!

*Peepers alejándose otra vez del celular*: ¡Sí, Señor!

*Peepers oyó un sonido de algo rompiéndose y resulta que era una rama y además era sobre la que él estaba observando. Peepers, como el árbol era algo grande y alto, cayó por 3 segundos y se golpeó fuertemente con el suelo.*

Peepers *no pudiendo hablar mucho por aquel golpe, dijo con voz chillona y algo gastada*: AAAAAAY, dolió.

*Shely fue la primera en oír unos pasos y se volteó hacia atrás y miró, al parecer era Peepers detrás de ella. Wander y Sylvia comenzaron a correr, pero se quedó.*

Wander y Sylvia: ¡nos vemos después, chica peli-morada!

Shely: ¡Adiós, chicos!

*Peepers se acerca a Shely mientras corría y les disparaba a Wander y Sylvia hasta llegar a Shely.*

Peepers: Señorita Shely. ¡Venga conmigo! *Peepers toma de la mano a Shely y la lleva con él*

Shely: Señor Peepers, ¿Por qué su ojo está morado?

Peepers: Ah, no es nada.

*Shely y Peepers se van y llegan a la nave de "Lord Hater (Don Odion)"

Hater: ¡¿En dónde estaban?!

Shely: ¡Perdón Papá!

Hater: ¡Perdón nada! ¡¿Tienes idea de que hora es?!

Sheila: ¡¿Por qué se te ocurre venir a esta hora?!

Shely: Perdónenme, no era mi intención.

Sheila: No puedes estar afuera a estas horas. Sabes el peligro que hay.

Hater: ¡Se acabó! De ahora en adelante, sólo saldrás bajo nuestra supervisión.

Shely: ¡¿Qué?!

Sheila: Y tienes que obedecer a tu padre.

Shely: P-P-P-P-P…Pero...

Hater: ¡A tu cuarto! *Apuntando furiosamente a la escalera en donde estaba el cuarto de Shely.*

Sheila: No puedo creer que nuestra hija sea toda una rebelde.

Hater: Ella nunca fue así, ¿Qué será lo que le hicieron esos dos?

Sheila: ¿Quiénes?

Hater: Los amigos con quienes hablaba.

Sheila: ¿Cuáles?

Hater: Wander y Sylvia.

Sheila: ¿Tú los conoces? ¿Los has visto?

Hater: Por supuesto. Wander es un genio, tiene astucia, es poderoso ¡Y completamente invencible! Y su compañera Sylvia, es completamente imparable y muy fuerte.

Sheila: ¿Y por qué Shely está con ellos?

Hater: ¡Porque ellos la manipulan! Quieren poner a mi propia sangre en mi contra.

Sheila: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Hater: ¡Hay que destruirlos! Siempre hemos tratado de hacer eso, pero Wander es tan astuto que evade mis planes de manera fácil y sin esfuerzo. Mis furio guardias siempre fracasan una, otra, otra y otra vez… Pero esta vez voy a encargarme de buscar a alguien realmente capaz de eliminarlos y que supere a los cazadores que contraté una vez quienes fueron objetos de las habilidades de Wander. ¡No cometeré ese error otra vez! Esta vez…Encontraré a alguien capas de evadir todas las locuras de Wander y Sylvia de una vez por todas.

*La pantalla se tornaba lentamente de un color negro y sólo se mostraban los ojos de Hater, pero luego, también se mostró el ojo de Peepers al lado de él y seguía estando aún la pantalla en negro.*

Hater: ¡No arruines mi momento, Peepers!

Peepers: L-L-Lo siento jefe. Sólo quería informarle que se fue la luz.

Hater: Ah, ¿entonces no era un efecto dramático?

Peepers: No, Señor. La luz eléctrica está averiada.

Hater: ¡Oh, genial! ¡Enciendan las luces de emergencia! *Se encienden las luces*: Sheila… *Hater notó que Sheila se había ido*: ¿Cariño? Oh, bien. Peepers, cuéntame lo que sucedió, absolutamente todo. Quiero saber quién es ese tal James de quién hablas.

Peepers: Bueno, Señor, déjeme decirle que usted tuvo mucha razón, aunque dijo la palabra "Esta vez" repetidamente. Shely parece que está siendo usada.

Hater: ¡Lo sabía! Y… ¿Quién es ese tal James?

Peepers: Parece que es otro Zbornack pero color negro y yo creo que tiene una gran atracción hacia Sylvia, incluso se deja golpear de ella.

Hater: Vamos a ver si lo localizamos en la computadora. *Hater y Peepers van al un cuarto, dirigiéndose a un sistema computarizado.*: ¡Computadora! Busca información acerca de James, Zbornack color negro. Am…ah…huh… ¿Qué más sabes acerca de James, Peepers?

Peepers: Tiene ojos negros, un crin blanco y es algo liso y un poco más largo que otros Zbonacks, Señor.

Hater: Busca un Zbornack con ojos negros y un crin blanco y largo.

*El sistema computarizado dice: "Información encontrada… James Smithers Zbornack" *Se mostraban algunas imágenes de James*

Hater: ¡Computadora, dime todo acerca de James!

*La computadora dice: "James, un zbornack negro con crin blanco y largo. Se dice que es el Znormack con la melena más larga de todos. Se ha dado a conocer que James es un Zbornack legendario, también conocido como "All Power". Es completamente fuerte y cuando se enoja, su fuerza aumenta al 50% y nunca se ha observado que llegue al 100. Pero su cuerpo cambia del color original a color naranja oscuro y su melena se torna amarilla y llega a tener un diseño color rojo en su lomo cuando se enoja demasiado, lo cual no se ha visto nunca. Sus ojos se ponen verdes turquesa o esmeralda, pero sólo se dice que pasa cuando su fuerza llega a 100%. Lo que lo hace indudablemente indestructible y capas de destruir todo a su paso sin importar el tipo de materia que destruya."

Hater: …Wow…

Peepers: Nunca pensé que fuera tan poderoso. Aparentemente se ve como un idiota cuando está en frente de Sylvia, lo que significa que él siempre lo ha sido todo el tiempo.

Hater: ¡Computadora, localiza a James!

*La computadora dice: James en estos momentos, se encuentra en un bosque húmedo caminado a 5k (Kilómetros) llegando a una cueva.*

Hater: ¿Qué tanto James está cerca de Wander y Sylvia?

*La computadora dice: James se encuentra ubicado a unos 3 Metros de de Wander y Sylvia.*

Hater: MMmm… ¡Excelente! Acabo de encontrar una máquina imparable e indestructible. ¡Buen trabajo, Peepers!

_**Bueno, les traje otro episodio lo más rápido posible y después de que subí el capítulo 16 ayer. James es un Zbornack legendario y ni él se da cuenta XXDDD. Yo no hago ninguna referencia a "Pokemón" ni a "Dragon Ball Z". De hecho, la forma de James es muy diferente… Lo digo porque puede que algunos digan "¡Genial! Un Zbornack Sayajín!" o " ¿Este fic estará relacionado con pokemón?" La verdad es que no, el cabello amarillo no lo puse por Dragon Ball ni lo legendario por Pokemón, sólo hice una invención para poner la mejor forma de James, haciéndolo ver como personaje principal y yo quería cambiarle la apariencia, pero no hubo en mi mente otra mejor que esta XDDD. Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos…**_


	18. La visión de los Elegidos

Peepers: Gracias, jefe. Pero, ¿Cómo evitaremos que Shely sea manipulada por Wander y Sylvia?

Hater: ¿No sabes como esos dos manipulan a Shely?

Peepers: Parece que Wander es el que más quiere tomar control de Shely.

Hater: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!

Peepers: Wander cambia su actitud cuando Shely está cerca. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas y su pelaje comienza a salirse totalmente de control.

Hater: ¿Tú no creerás que Wander esté…?

Peepers: No lo sé, Señor. Pero ví una escena que me incomodó mucho y traté de detenerla, pero si no fuera por Sylvia y James golpeándome, tal vez es nunca habría pasado.

Hater: ¡¿Cuál escena?!

Peepers: Wander cayó al piso y Shely tropezó. Haciendo que ella estuviera encima de él. Eso hizo que su pelaje se pusiera fuera de control y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y no solo eso, sino que Wander la abrazaba por la cintura y se estuvieron mirando por mucho tiempo y…y…y…y casi se…

Hater *Ardiendo de furia*:¡AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! ¡LOS ANIQUILARÉ, LOS DESTRUIRÉ, LOS HARÉ CENIZAS, LOS VOLVERÉ POLVO!

Peepers: Pero no es para tanto, Señor.

Hater: ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Wander se ha enamorado de Shely y hará cualquier cosa por quedarse con ella! ¡Hay que detenerlos!

*30 minutos después, todos dormían plácidamente. Wander y Sylvia durmieron en otra cálida cueva muy cercana al bosque, Hater y Sheila dormían juntos en su habitación y Shely en la suya, en tanto a James, él dormía fuera del bosque. Hasta cuando se hizo de día, Sylvia dormía con Wander, pero cuando despertó, vió a James completamente de frente.*

Sylvia *Abriendo los ojos lentamente y Lugo vió rápidamente a James*: Oh, ¡¿Qué?! Esto es imposible, ¿Otra vez tú? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

James: ¿Mm…? Pensé que dijiste que me fuera a dormir.

Sylvia: Yo dije que te fueras de mi vida.

James: Mi reina preciosa, yo no puedo hacer eso. Mi deber es protegerte, cuidarte, animarte… y sobre todo amarte, corazón. *La última parte la dijo en voz baja y melosamente tierna.*

Sylvia: Yo quiero aplastarte, sacarte todas las tripas y enviarlas al espacio.

James: Eres excelente siendo mala. ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Sylvia: ¡¿Qué?! Oye, ¿Vas a aplaudirme todo lo que te digo?

James: Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer por mi Sylvia, entonces sí.

Sylvia: Como te detesto.

James: Como te amo.

Sylvia: ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio!

James: ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!

Sylvia: ¡No!

James: ¡Sí!

Sylvia: Tú solo tienes obsesión conmigo. ¡Ya aléjate de mí!

James: Pues voy a obsesionarme contigo toda mi vida y eternamente hasta jamás separarme de ti.

Sylvia: No, ¡Sepárate de mí!

James: No quiero.

Sylvia: ¿Por qué no?

James: Yo creo que tú sabes mi respuesta.

Sylvia: ¡Si no te vas de aquí, te voy a golpear duro y créeme que te va a doler! Te voy a dar 10 segundos empezando desde ahora. 1…2…3…4…5…6… *Sylvia seguía contando y James no hacía nada, solo tenía solo tenía los ojos entrecerrados*

Sylvia: 7…8…9…9 ½…9 1/3… *Sylvia se estaba deteniendo un poco porque veía que James no hacía nada más que sólo mirarla.*

Sylvia: ¡Vete corriendo porque te voy a golpear y muy fuerte!

James: Eres hermosa cuando tratas de golpearme, ¿De qué te hablo? Te ves hermosa siempre y cada día te pones cada vez más bella, linda y hermosa.

Sylvia: ¡Argh! 9 ¼… 9 1/5… 9 1/6… 9 1/7… 9 1/8… 9.9…y… ¡10!

*Sylvia iba a darle un fuerte golpe bien impulsado por su fuerza, hasta que James lo detiene con una sola mano y sin ni siquiera moverse. Sylvia no se detiene, ella trata de forzar su brazo para que el puño llegue a la cara de James. Por otro lado, Wander estaba viendo la pelea y él tenía un guante de espuma y una gorra que decía "Número 1" y estaba muy emocionado. Sylvia haló el brazo de James y lo puso en su espalda para causarle dolor y presión, pero no lo logra ya que James pone un pie en el estómago de Sylvia, logrando empujarla hacia delante y hacerla caer al piso. Sylvia pone sus manos hacia el piso y se impulsa a sí misma haciendo que caiga de pie. Ella extiende su mano hacia James haciendo una seña de que valla por ella, pero extrañamente James aparece detrás y le dice: "No voy a pelear contigo. ¿Por qué no dejas que te quiera?"*

Sylvia: ¡Porque no! *Ella trata de darle un codazo en el estómago pero James lo evita con un solo dedo y pone los dos brazos de Sylvia delante de ella… Sylvia hace forzar los brazos para liberarse, pero tenía competencia con la fuerza de James. Este pone su cabeza al lado de la de ella y se ponía cada vez más débil y perdía su fuerza… Sylvia ve que James se acerca lentamente a ella y cierra los ojos apretadamente para no mirar lo que iba a ocurrir, pero James no hizo nada más que decirle "Te Amo" y darle un beso en la mejilla. Sylvia grita asqueada mientras se seguía tratando de quitarse el beso.*

James: No puedes quitare ese beso, mi amor, ya te lo di.

Sylvia: ¡Wacala! ¡Qué asqueroso! Weac, weac, weac. ¡Que asco!

James: Aaaw, se nota que te gustó.

Wander: Sí, se nota… Eres una ternura.

Sylvia: No soy ninguna ternura.

Wander: Sí, tú…tú…tú… *Wander cayó inclinado hacia el piso y comenzó a sudar y se puso a gemir, le dolían los ojos, los tenía apretadamente cerrados y cuando los abrió se pusieron color amarillo brillante o algo dorado. Los ojos de Wander brillabas y sus pupilas iban desvaneciendo hasta que se tornaron de aquel color.*

Sylvia: ¡Wander! ¿Te sientes bien?

Wander: G-G-G ¡Garh! N-n-no... *Wander empieza a tener una visión. Él ve a un ser malvado o una sombra causando dolor, peligro y estragos en un pobre pueblo y había gente de su misma especie y de todos los colores huyendo espantada, asustada y aterrada. También vió terremotos en varios planetas. Sylvia no podía dejar de ver como Wander sentía un poco de dolor, gemía y sudaba, luego a ella le pasó lo mismo. Sus pupilas también desaparecieron y sus ojos se ponían completamente color azul celesta y tuvo también la misma visión, sólo que vió a gente llorando y gritando de miedo. Gente de todas las especies corrían y gritaban… Y sylvia gemía, y sudaba también lo que preocupaba mucho a James. Él abraza a Sylvia…*

James: ¡Sylvia! Sylvia, mi reina…

*Wander y Sylvia despertaron de aquella visión. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero seguían tratando de respirar un poco hasta mantenerse estables.*

Sylvia: ¡Wow! Q-Q- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

James: Sylvia… mi Sylvia, ¿Estás bien?

Sylvia *Quitándose de los brazos de James*: ¡Ya suéltame!

James *Volviéndola a abrazar otra vez*: ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

Sylvia: ¡Argh!

Wander: ¡Acabo de ver un montón de personas gritando, corriendo, huyendo y hasta llorando! T-T tantas personas llorando asustadas. N-no-no sé porqué, pero quiero extrañamente salvarlos a todos. *Las lágrimas de Wander no paraban de correr por su rostro, ni las de Sylvia tampoco.*

Sylvia: No puede ser… ¡Todos ellos siendo perseguidos por algo o por alguien! *Sylvia de acuerda de algo.*: ¡Tairlone!

Wander: Am… ¿Qué?

Sylvia: ¡Tairlone! El ser malvado que quiere dominar el Universo. Él es el que está haciendo todo esto.

Wander: ¡Oh, no! ¿La chica peli-morada sabrá esto?

Sylvia: La verdad no lo sé y hay que dejar esto, ella ya tiene que decirnos su nombre. No podemos decirle así por más tiempo si va a ser parte de nosotros.

*Sheila entra al cuarto de Shely y la ve a ella tirada el en piso y estaba gimiendo un poco… Luego empezó a pararse pero con un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Sheila fue a socorrerla y estaba muy asustada, notaba como Shely sudaba.*

Sheila: ¡Shely! ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Shely *Despertando*: Am…ah… estoy bien, solo tuve una pesadilla.

Sheila: ¿Y por qué estabas tirada en el piso?

Shely: Ví algo muy extraño… Una sombra malvada atacaba a todos y habían terremotos, millones y trillones de gente gritando y llorando por doquier.

Sheila: ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

Shely: No, estoy bien.

*Hater entra al cuarto de Shely*

Hater: ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Sheila: Shely estaba tirada en el piso y sudaba.

Hater: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hiciste?

Shely: Sólo tuve una pesadilla.

Hater *Confundido*: ¿Huh?

Shely: Soñé que una sombra malvada dominaba al Universo y que maltrataba a millones de personas.

Hater: Por casualidad, ¿Es parecido a mí?

Shely: No, para nada.

Hater: ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que hay un ser más malvado que yo? ¡¿Qué Don Odión?!

Shely: La verdad no lo sé.

Hater: ¡no dejaré que alguien que no sea "Don Odión" haga el trabajo de "Don Odión"!... ¡Eso es inaudito! *Hater se va*

*Shely tiene un presentimiento de que alguien iba a venir hacia ella…*

_**Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 18… ¡Me sorprendo conmigo misma! No puedo creer que escribí más de tres capítulos bien largos en dos días XXD. Parece que hay visiones… ¿Por qué sólo ha pasado eso con Wander y Sylvia? ¿Por qué les fue dada esa visión? ¿Qué querrá decir? ¿Podrá Shely volver a juntarse con Wander y Sylvia después de la prohibición de Wander? ¿Habrá realmente JamesxSylvia o Sylvames? Todo esto y más en "Galaxia Wander: La hija de Don Odión" Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos…**_


	19. El escondite del bosque

Shely: Tengo un buen presentimiento…

Sheila: ¿De qué?

Shely: Oh, de nada. Solo que hoy será un…buen día.

Sheila: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Shely: No, ahora me gusta estar de forma optimista.

Sheila: Am… ¿Está bien?... me voy.

*Sheila se va de la habitación mientras que Shely ve por la ventana y mira que vienen Wander y Sylvia dentro de una gran burbuja. Shely abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a Wander y Sylvia dentro de la habitación.*

Shely *susurrando*: ¿Qué hacen? ¡No pueden estar aquí!

Wander: ¿Por qué no?

Shely: Mi papá ya sabe que estoy con ustedes y me prohibió salir si no es bajo su supervisión.

Sylvia: ¿No te dejarán mas nunca venir con nosotros?

Shely: Al parecer no.

Wander: Pero necesito estar contigo…digo, necesitamos estar contigo. Es decir, eres una elegida, ¿no?

Sylvia: Hablando de elegidos, espero que hayas visto lo mismo que nosotros.

Shely: ¿De qué están hablando? Oh, tal vez tengan la misma pesadilla que yo.

Sylvia: ¿Sobre qué era tu pesadilla?

Shely: Bueno, era sobre una sombra malvada que hacía llorar a mucha gente y cosas así.

Sylvia: Esa pesadilla que tuviste también la tuvimos nosotros y era real.

Shely: ¿Real? Pero, ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

Sylvia: Wander y yo teníamos un ligero dolor de cabeza y teníamos algo como…*Wander interrumpe*

Wander: ¿Cómo una visión?

Sylvia: Sí, una misión.

Shely: ¿Ustedes vieron todo ese caos?

Wander: Sí y Sylvia cree que tal vez pueda ser tairlone.

Sylvia: No que creo, sino que es Tairlone. ¿Recuerdan lo que ese anciano nos dijo?

Shely: ¡Cierto! Tairlone ha causado estragos, destrucción y sufrimiento a miles de personas.

Sylvia: Pero… ¿Qué quiere decirnos esa visión? Y, ¿Por qué a nosotros?

Wander: Tal vez sea porque somos los dizque "Elegidos" *Haciendo entre comillas* y los que nos quiere decir eso es que… *Sylvia interrumpe*

Sylvia: ¡Debemos detener a Tairlone antes de que sea tarde! La oscuridad empieza a invadir al Universo, hay que detenerlo y rápido.

Wander: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sylvia: Oye, amiga, tienes que venir con nosotros.

Shely: No puedo, papá me lo prohibió, ni siquiera puedo hablar con ustedes y lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Wander: ¿Odión ya sabe de nosotros?

Shely: Por supuesto, y se enfadó mucho al saberlo.

Sylvia: ¿Y?

Wander: Sylvia, ¿qué no ves que ella no puede? Odión se lo prohibió.

Wander: ¿y eso que importa? La necesitamos, Wander.

Wander: No podemos llevárnosla asó por así. ¿Y si Odión nos descubre?

Sylvia: ¿y si no?

Wander: Pues tarde o temprano llegará a saberlo, no tardará en darse cuenta de que su hija de fue.

Sylvia: Pues él quiera o no, ella tiene que venir con nosotros.

Shely: ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que no se de cuenta?

Wander: ¡Tengo una idea! *Saca un poco la lengua*

*Wander, Shely y Sylvia se va, pero dejan algo debajo de las sábanas del cuarto de Shely.*

Shely: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sylvia: Vamos a un lugar y luego mañana buscaremos al anciano para que nos pueda decir lo de las visiones.

Shely: ¿A qué lugar?

*Sylvia lleva a Shely y Wander al bosque en donde habían estado antes.*

Wander: ¿Qué no estuvimos aquí antes?

Sylvia: Sí, pero descubrí algo que tal vez pueda interesarles.

Shely: ¿Cómo qué?

Sylvia: Oh, ya lo verán.

*Sylvia les muestra una cueva, pero cubierta de hojas. Sylvia quita las hojas y les hace seña a Wander y Shely de que la siguieran.*

Wander: Sylvia, ¿A dónde vamos?

Sylvia: Sólo síganme.

Wander y Shely: ¡Okay!

Shely: Oye, ¿Cuándo vamos a parar de hacer eso?

Sylvia: Eso solo les incomoda a ustedes dos.

Shely: ¿A ti te gusta que pase eso?

Wander: Claro, ¿Y no pasa lo mismo con ella y James?

Sylvia: Wander ¡Cállate!... James y yo no tenemos nada en común.

*En lo que Wander y Shely caminaban, James estaba detrás de ellos y luego se puso detrás de Sylvia. Wander y Shely no dijeron nada, solo reían en voz baja, para ver lo que James haría: James se acerca al oído de Sylvia sin ella darse cuenta y le grita diciendo "Te amo" y Sylvia se espanta.*

Sylvia: ¡AAAAAHHHH!...¡James! ¡¿Quién te dijo en donde estaba?!

James: El amor que siento por ti lo dice todo.

Sylvia: ¡Déjame en paz!

James: Ay, corazón, no pelees conmigo.

Sylvia: Si tú finges que no estás, tal vez no lo haga.

*Sylvia mira enojadamente a James y él se aleja 3 pasos atrás*

Sylvia: Desde…ahora.

James *Haciendo un saludo militar*: ¡Sí, Señora! Digo, ¡Sí, Señorita! Am… es decir, ¡Sí…am…Sylvia!

*Sylvia, James, Wander y Shely llegaron a un gran árbol que estaba en medio de un ambiente Más bien parecido a una jungla llena de hermosas flores, lianas y árboles enormes y con ramas muy largas y en medio de ese lugar, había un árbol enorme, el más grande de todo ese lugar secreto que Sylvia había descubierto sin que Wander y Shely se dieran cuenta*

Wander: Wow… ¡Este lugar es increíble! ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar, Sylvia?

Sylvia: Ah, bueno. Sólo lo encontraré por ahí. ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco?

Shely, Wander y James: ¡Sí!

*Wander y Shely van corriendo primero, James iba a ir, pero Sylvia haló su brazo y lo detuvo.*

Sylvia: ¡No iremos con ellos!

James: ¿Mm…? ¿Por qué?

Sylvia *Dándole una guitarra a James*: Hay algo que tenemos que hacer…

James: ¿Cantar?

Sylvia: Sí y será la misma canción que cantamos antes.

James *Quejándose como niño*: how, ¿por qué tenemos que hacerlo otra vez?

Sylvia: Oye, traje a Wander y Shely para esto. Para que puedan entender la canción y…tal vez veamos lo que pase después.

James: Está bien, está bien, pero espero que valga la pena.

Sylvia: Oh, claro que vale la pena…Valdrá mucha pena, valdrá toda la pena de esta galaxia.

James: Sí, claro…Como sea.

Sylvia: Bien, entonces, vamos.

_**¡Weah! Les traigo el capítulo número 19 de esta emocionante historia, espero que no se quejen porque parece algo infinito, pero como dije, iba a ser muy largo pero van a entretenerse XD. He dedicado algunos capítulos al romance, pero eso no es lo único que hay ahí, oooooh, esperen a ver los próximos capítulos que pondré Wa ja ja ja ja ja ¿Por qué me río así? Bueno XD, no importa… Ya está llegando el personaje sorpresa que les dije y parecerá un personaje que tal vez hallamos visto, así que no dejen de leer XD. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo Shelinders Shelis, Wanderes, Sylvios, Jamases, Sylvames-fans y todos los que han leído este capítulo y la historia… ^_^**_


	20. La hermana de Westley

*Shely se columpiaba en las lianas y se impulsaba hacia las largas y enormes ramas y se deslizaba sobre ellas. Wander también hacía lo mismo y parecían divertirse.*

Shely: ¡Esto es divertido! ¡HHuuuujuuuuu!

Wander: ¡Sí que lo es, esto es asom…! *Choca con un árbol cercano a la rama y se cae*: ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Shely: ¡Wander! ¿Estás bien?

Wander: Haaayh, creo que me rompí una pierna… oh, no es cierto. ¡Estoy bien! …S-solo no sé como hacer para estar… Columpiándome como tú. Eres…muy ágil y pareces una atleta profesional.

Shely: Sí, solía hacer este tipo de cosas desde niña.

Wander: Quiero que me enseñes todo eso.

Shely: ¿Enserio?

Wander *Subiendo al árbol otra vez*: ¡Seguro!

*Wander sube al árbol y se pone al lado de Shely*

Shely: Bien, Wander… Solo tienes que ponerte delante de mí y sujetarte fuerte.

Wander: Am…yo… ¿Puedo quedarme atrás?

Shely: Bueno, si tu lo dices…

Wander: Es que no quiero caer primero otra vez.

*Con Don Odión y el comandante Peepers*

Hater: Bien, comandante Peepers, como se que tú solo no puedes contra Wander y Sylvia, tengo otro ayudante, pero por suerte para ti eso no significa que voy a despedirte ni a ponerte en un grado menor… Seguirás siendo el comandante, pero ahora tendré a mi verdadera mano derecha.

Peepers *Quedando en Shock* ¡¿Qué?!

Hater: ¿Qué? ¿Realmente pensaste que podrías ser mi mano derecha? ¡Pues error! Ahora te presentaré a la persona capaz de eliminarlos y traerlos a mí. Un momento, si los elimina no tendrá qué traer hacia mí… *Se confunde* ¡Argh! ¿Pero qué estupidez acabo de decir? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvida eso! Mejor voy al grano y te la presento.

*Peepers todavía seguía en estado de Shock… En ese mismo lugar había una parte de la plataforma con alguien en ella, sólo se veía una figura de una chica con cola de caballo. Peepers se voltea a mirar quien era, pero él mas bien notaba más o menos su figura.*

Hater: Te presento a la mejor comandante, pero de otro ejército… "La comandante… *Termina de subir la plataforma* ¡Sader Shine!"

*Cuando la plataforma termina de subir, se nota que era una chica (furioguardia) con un casco negro, una cola de caballo color rubio miel saliendo de él y un vestido corto y argo negro con una cinta roja alrededor de las caderas, unas licras brillantes negras debajo del vestido. Unas botas con tacones altos color rojos, guantes rojos que cubrían la mayor parte de sus brazos y la sombra de su ojo era de color morado con reflejos morado claro y tenía pestañas (no tan largas pero sí gruesas). Sader parecía estar preocupada como si estuviera buscando a alguien y caminaba buscando por todas partes de la nave. Hater, los fuiroguardias y Peepers solo se quedaron viéndola como buscaba y buscaba. Ella se dirigió a Peepers.*

Sader Shine: Em… ¡Hola! Es…em… ¿No has visto a un chico como tú pero bajito y gordito?

*Peepers ni dijo ni una sola palabra*

Sader: Oh, creo que no. *Buscando* ¡Westley, Westley! ¿En dónde estás?

Hater *Fingiendo toser*: Am… ¿Quién es Westley?

Peepers: Señor, Westley estuvo trabajando con nosotros hace 3 años y medio.

Hater: Oh, te refieres a…

Peepers: Sí, Señor.

Sader: ¿Qué pasó con Westley? ¿No trabaja aquí?

Hater: Em…bueno…Trabajaba aquí.

Sader: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a Westley? ¿En dónde está? No lo veo ¡¿A dónde se fue?!...¡Westley, Westley!

Hater: Bueno, esto…Será algo difícil de explicar. Lo que pasó con Westley fue…

Peepers: ¡Murió!... ¡Está muerto!

Hater: ¡No seas insensible, Peepers! Mira, Sader Shine…Westley fue un gran héroe para todos nosotros… Él murió tratando de… *Sader Shine lo interrumpe*

Sader: ¡¿Qué?!... M-M-M-m… ¿Murió? ¿Está muerto? *Cae de rodillas al piso y se queda en estado de Shock por 20 segundos*

Hater: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Él es algún familiar tuyo?

Sader: Mi m-m-m-mí…*Gritando* ¡Westley está muerto! *Sacando lágrimas del ojo* ¡No, no, no, no!

Hater: Em… ¡Sí! ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE WANDER Y SYLVIA! Ellos lo destruyeron…y él *Casi a punto de llorar* se sacrificó por nosotros.

Sader: ¡¿Destruyeron a Westley?! ¡¿Destruyeron a mi hermano?! ¿ACABARON CON WESTLEY?

Peepers y Hater: ¡¿Westley es tu hermano?!

Hater *Diciendo discretamente a Peepers*: No sabía que Westley tenía una hermana.

Peepers: Yo tampoco, Señor.

Sader: ¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora qué le voy a decir a mamá? *Diciéndose a sí misma* Mira mamá, Westley está muerto, pero no sé como murió, no sé en donde está su cuerpo sin vida y no me imaginé que pasaría esto, bueno…Sí lo imaginé, pero no sabía que podía pasar, bueno…sí lo sabía, pero no creí que fuera a pasar. ¡Oh, Dios! Seguro se va a desmayar o va a gritar como loca. Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede ser posible.

Hater: No te preocupes, porque juntos nos vengaremos de esos dos. Ahora eres mi fiel mano derecha y mi malvada ayudante del mal.

Sader: No…sé qué decir a todo esto.

Hater: Por eso estás aquí, para unir a un ejército con otro, conquistar al universo y al fin destruir a Wander y Sylvia ¡de una vez por todas!

Sader: Entonces…por eso me llamaron, ¿verdad?

Hater: ¡Exacto! Y comenzaré ahora dándote tu primera misión.

Sader *Seria y firme*: Haré lo que sea para vengar a mi hermano...

_**Bueno les traigo el capítulo 20…Lamento haberme tardado mucho en hacer esto, es que me entretuve en el facebook con mi fan número 1 y una nueva amiga que hice y hacemos rol con ella y yo uso a Wander, Shely y Sylvia. Ah, y quiero informarles que mi cuenta de "Teerenne Darline Platypus" ha pasado a "Keren Neko Kun" (me cambié el nombre) lo digo para que les sea más fácil buscarme. Bueno les voy a decir algo: "No voy a dejar nunca este fic sin terminar y no los volveré a hacer esperar tanto tiempo. Volví de nuevo ¡¿Quién me extrañó?! Así que verán más y más capítulos de "Galaxia Wander: La hija de Don Odión" Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos (Esta vez no tardaré tanto en publicarlo, todo volverá como antes así que no se preocupen)…**_


	21. El secuestro de James

Hater: Bien, primero tenemos que capturar a Wander y Sylvia, pero ahora pescaremos un pez aún más gordo y grande.

Sader: Odio las metáforas, por favor dígame.

Hater: Me refiero a que quiero que vayas y me traigas a un Zbornack, no uno cualquiera. Uno negro, con melena blanca y muy fuerte…Ese Zbornack tiene el nombre de James. ¿Estás dispuesta?

Sader: Estoy lista, Señor. *Sader se va caminando hacia la puerta con una gran pistola láser.*

Peepers: Señor, ¡¿Por qué ella y yo no?! ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que yo no tenga?

Hater: Todo lo que tú no tienes, Peepers. Ella lo tiene todo… Además de un lindo y largo cabello y unas buenas botas.

Peepers: P-P-P…Pero, ella es una mujer y además, es algo boba.

Hater: Eso no importa, Peepers. Por lo menos ella no es peor que tú. *Riéndose* JA JA JA JA JA.

Peepers: No es gracioso, Señor.

Hater: Para ti no, pero para mí si. JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…

*Con Wander y Shely*

Shely: ¿Estás listo, Wander?

*Wander abraza por la cintura a Shely, se sonroja y se esponja a da felizmente un suspiro*

Shely: Bien, ¿Estás listo?

Wander *Muy emocionado* ¡Sí!

Shely: Bien…1…2…3

*Shely salta hasta deslizarse en las largas y extensas ramas mientras que Wander abraza a Shely para sujetarse*

Shely: ¡Bien, Wander!...

Wander: Oh, ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

Shely: ¡Ahora tienes que soltarte!

Wander: ¡¿Súper qué?!

Shely: ¡Suéltate Wander!

Wander: ¿Segura?

Shely: ¡Hazlo!

*Wander se suelta de Shely y toma ora liana. Él se columpiaba de liana en liana al igual que Shely*

*En tanto a Peepers…Él se va a su misión (a la que no lo mandaron) y sigue a Sader mientras ella trataba de buscar a James a través de un localizador, Sader se encuentra del bosque pero su localizador apuntaba a la cueva cubierto de hojas que detrás había un escondite en el cual estaban los chicos.*

Sader *Con el seño fruncido y seria*: Ya los tengo.

Peepers *Hablando en voz baja detrás de unos arbustos*: ¡Oh no, no lo harás!

*Wander y Shely se seguían columpiando en lo que Sylvia y James los miraban. Las lianas en donde estaban Shely y Wander se enredaban hasta acercarse el uno con el otro, ellos solos se miraron y luego el ambiente se puso de color rojo y algunas hojas de árboles también. Salían unos corazones color rosa y Sylvia y James solo los miraban entrecerrando los ojos de manera juguetona. Desde ahí, comenzó a sonar la melodía de la canción "Tú enamorado estás" y Shely y Wander se sonrojan, se iban acercando el uno al otro lentamente, hasta que un disparo láser corta las lianas en donde estaban… Casi iban a chocar con el piso, pero de pronto, Wander se quita el sombrero y lo usa como paracaídas mientras sujetaba a Shely por la cintura y por suerte estuvieron a salvo.*

Wander: ¿Estás bien?

Shely: Sí…gracias.

Sylvia *Corriendo con una guitarra en la mano* ¡Corran!

*Todos corrían pero James mientras iba corriendo, lo agarró por el pie una soga y lo haló hacia atrás hasta que pudo ver quién era el que controlaba aquella soga. James voltea a ver y miró que era Sader Shine quien agarraba la soga.*

James: ¿Huh? ¿Quién eres tú?

Sader *Apuntándolo con el arma*: ¡Tú vienes conmigo!

*Los chicos seguían corriendo hasta que Wander se detuvo y dijo: Oigan, ¿A dónde se fue James? Wander se devolvió a buscarlo y las chicas se detuvieron y se quedaron en donde estaban. Luego oyeron un grito que parecía ser de Wander.*

Sylvia: ¡¿Wander?! *Sylvia corre a toda velocidad para socorrer a Wander. Cuando llega lo ve pero parecía estar bien*

Sylvia: ¿Qué pasó?

Wander *Preocupado*: Sylvia, ¡James se fue!

Sylvia *Poniendo cara de aburrimiento como si no pareciera importarle *: ¿y yo corrí a socorrerte solo para saber eso? Mira, por mí él se puede ir a donde sea, a mí no me importa. *Se va caminando*

Wander *Siguiendo a Sylvia* ¡Sylvia, espérame! *Sylvia se detienes y lo mira, mientras que Wander hace lo mismo y mira tristemente hacia atrás y luego voltea y sigue caminando. *

*En tanto a Lord Hater…Este esperaba que su mandato estuviese cumplido y estaba sentado en su silla especial. Estaba ansiosamente impaciente de que Sader Shine llegara con la misión cumplida. Sader llega y hizo lo que Hater esperaba con tal ansiedad.*

Sader *Dando un saludo militar*: ¡Misión cumplida, Señor!

Hater: ¡Excelente! Tráelo ante mí.

*Sader trae a James y este tenía las manos encadenadas y caminaba enojado hacia Hater*

James: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Qué son estas cosas? *Señalando sus cadenas*

Sader *Amenazándolo con el arma*: ¡Sólo cállate!

Hater *Aplaudiendo sarcásticamente*: ¡vaya, vaya, vaya…! *Iba bajando dramáticamente de las escaleras en donde estaba su asiento* Pero si es James el fabuloso y muy mencionado Zbornack negro…

James: ¡¿Qué quieres cara de esqueleto?!

Hater *Enojado*: ¡Yo soy…Don Odión! *Salen llamas verdes detrás de él*

James: ¿Odión? Más bien pareces la muerte.

Hater *Furioso*: ¡No me provoques! *Salen las llamas otra vez*

James *Entrecerrando los ojos*: Sí claro, como no. Lo que tú digas…oye, ¿Me puedes decir de dónde salen esos rayitos verdes?

Hater: ¡No!

James: ¡Meh! Ni quería saberlo. De todos modos esas cosas parecen mocos.

Sader: ¡Te dije que te callaras!

James *Juguetonamente*: Huih, la chica se puso de malas ¿eh?

Hater *Gruñendo*: Duih, si que eres molesto, pero no importa. Te han traído aquí para hacerte una gran oferta.

_**Bueno, ya les traje el capítulo 21 para que se sigan divirtiendo con este divertido fic que tanto les gusta. El capítulo 20 ya lo hubiese terminado antes de ayer si no hubiese presionado por accidente el botón "No" cuando me preguntaron si quería guardar los cambios, en ese momento me enojé y tuve que hacer la otra parte otra vez. Aquí conocen a mi nuevo OC sorpresa…Bueno, ya no es sorpresa, pero en fin, no se pierdan más capítulos nuevos con esta divertida serie y este divertido fic de…"Galaxia Wander: La hija de Don Odión" bueno, hasta el próximo capítulos chicos… y sigan revisando si hay nuevos…**_


	22. La traición

James: ¡ya olvídalo! Yo ya no quiero tus mocos.

Hater: ¡no son mis…Eh…! Oye, ¡Cállate y déjame hablar!. Bien la propuesta era capturar a Wander y Sylvia y traerme a Shely, ¿Entiendes?

James: ¿y qué gano a cambio?

Hater: A cambio, te daré lo que tú más quieres…a tu amada Sylvia.

James: ¿Sylvia?

Hater: Sí… ella será toda tuya y caerá rendida a tus pies.

James: Em…no, es muy buena propuesta, pero algo me dice que esto terminará mal. *James se dirigía hacia la puerta hasta que Sader la bloquea.*

Hater: No, Sader. Deja que se valla, es obvio que a él no le interesa Sylvia. *Lo dice mientras James caminaba casi a punto de irse, hasta que se detuvo y volteó a ver a Hater*

James: ¿Estás seguro de que vas a cumplir con lo que dices?

Hater *Poniéndose la mano derecha en el pecho*: Lo prometo. *Pone su mano izquierda en la espalda y cruza los dedos detrás de él.*

James *Mirando a Hater seriamente*: …De acuerdo…Lo haré.

Hater: ¡Excelente!

*Llega Peepers a la puerta quejándose*

Peepers: ¡No! ¿Por qué tú? *Apuntando a Sader* Fui yo el que debió cumplir esta misión. ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! *Se quita el casco, lo tira al piso con fuerza y comienza a patalerar* ¡Nooooo! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. *Se pone a girar en el piso y a llorar* AAAhaaah. *Golpea el piso con el puño tres veces y pone la cabeza boca abajo*

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Sader *Sonriendo (Aunque no se va ya que tiene un globo ocular como cabeza*: Ay, ya cálmate ojito bonito.

Peepers *Empezando a enojarse*: ¡¿Bonito?! ¿A quién le llamas bonito? No soy bonito, ¡Soy malvado! Soy malo, eso es lo que soy. *Moviendo los dedos hacia Sader*

Sader *Acariciando el ojo (o la cabeza) de Peepers*: Ay, que lindo eres.

Peepers *Gritando*: ¡NO SOY LINDO!

Hater: ¡Cálmate, Peepers! Es obvio que lo hizo mejor que tú y ni siquiera hiciste nada para impedirlo.

Peepers: ¡Pero…sí lo hice!

Sader: Pero no lo lograste.

Hater: ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué intento hiciste?

Peepers: Bueno…*Peepers mira hacia arriba y todos también, en ese instante se proyecta un Flash Back*

*En la escena en donde Wander y Shely se columpiaban juntos y sus lianas se enredaban, en ese justo momento, fuera del escondite, estaba Sader Shine obsevándolos*

Sader *Con el seño fruncido y seria*: Ya los tengo.

Peepers *Detrás de los arbustos*: ¡Oh, no, no lo harás!

*Sader se voltea y Peeers se lanza sobre ella y trata de ahorcarla, luego ella se pone sobre él y hace lo mismo, se repite la misma escena hasta que se termina el flash Back y Peepers se queda todavía miranda hacia arriba. Sader mira a Peepers*

Sader: y… ¿Qué sigues mirando?

Hater: Bien, ya fue suficiente. ¿Ves porque nunca puedes hacer nada bien, Peepers?

Peepers *Deprimido*: Lo siento, Señor.

Hater: Un lo siento no basta, si tú lo hubieras hecho solo, no habrías hecho nada y te distraerías por otra cosa y ahí hubieses hecho menos que nada.

Peepers: P-P-P pero…es que ella…

Sader: Es que le hice cosquillas para que me dejara hacer mi trabajo.

Peepers *Enojado*: ¡No era tu trabajo, era el mío y tú te lo robaste!

Sader: No es mi culpa que no puedas hacer nada bien y por eso tengan que llamarme.

Peepers: ¡Cierra la boca chica roba trabajos!

Sader: Lo…de cerrar la boca no tiene ningún sentido y yo no le robo el trabajo a nadie.

Peepers: Entonces ¡Cállate! Y deja me meterte en mi trabajo.

Sader: ¡Creo que deberías lavarte el ojo con jabón!

Peepers: ¿Ah sí? *Peepers cruza los brazos y la mira con mirada retante*: Oblígame.

Sader: Oh, quieres que lo haga yo misma ¿eh?

Peepers: Sí, hazlo…Si-te-atreves.

Sader: ¡Ahora ya me cansaste…Prepárate! *Sader se lanza sobre Peepers y empieza a ahorcarlo y se repite la misma escena de la vez anterior. James y Odión solo los miraban… James los miraba con entusiasmo y Hater solo tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras cruzaba los brazos, miró en su reloj y cruzó los brazos otra vez.*

James *Emocionado*: ¡pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

Hater: ¡Ya basta!

*Sader y Peepers se detienen pero termina en que Peepers estaba halándole el cabello a Sader y ella se detuvo después de darle un golpe en el estómago. Luego ambos miraron al frente rápidamente.*

Hater: ¡¿Ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear por 5 minutos?!

Sader *Amenazando a Peepers*: Continúo contigo en 5 minutos.

Peepers *Retándola*: Oh, que lindo sería ver lo que no puedes hacer.

Sader: Eso ya…

Hater: ¡Basta!

Sader: Lo… ¿Veremos?

*Hayer mira furiosamente a Peepers y Sader*

Hater: Bien, James, es hora de que hagas tu trabajo. *Esperando estrechar la mano de James*

James: Yo hago lo mío si usted hace lo suyo. *Estrecha la mano de Hater*

_**Bueno, quisiera haber hecho más, pero era casi todo lo que había en mi libreta, pero seguiré escribiendo para subir más capítulos, así que no se preocupen…Gracias a Kevin Moentealegre, a Contanza de la Rosa y a Sasha Spina Schulz por ser tan buenoS conmigo y ayudarme y para Beatifulle Strak es un gusto conocerlo/a y gracias por preocuparte por el fanfict, pero ya volví y subiré más capítulos cuando pueda. No se pierdan más episodio de "Galaxia Wander: La hija de Don Odión"…Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos.**_


	23. Recién traicionados y Recién atrapados

*En tanto a Wander, Shely y Sylvia*

Wander: Oigan, ¿No creen que deberíamos buscar a James?

Shely: Sí... ¿En dónde estará?

Sylvia *Cruzando los brazos*: Yo no iré por él.

Wander: ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tienes en su contra?

Sylvia: Nada. Sólo me desagrada un poco, solo eso.

Shely: Ay, Syl. Él solo quiere estar contigo...

Sylvia: ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué no está con alguien más que no sea yo?

Wander: Porque él te ama y no piensa separase de ti. *Sintiendo ternura* aaaaw, ¿No es lindo?

Shely *Sintiendo ternura*: D'aaay...Sí, ¿No creen?

Wander: Sí, he he he...Bueno, hay que ir a buscarlo ¿no?

Sylvia *Suspirando*: Está bien, Vámonos de aquí.

*James se va de la nave de Hater y corre a buscar a Wander, Sylvia y Shely, en cuanto a eso, los 4 se encontraron en el camino*

James: ¡Chicos!

Wander: ¡James! Justo ahora estábamos buscándote...

James: ¡Tienen que venir! Capturaron a un grupo de personas en la casa de un tipo esquelético y raro...

Sylvia: ¡Odión!

Shely: ¡Hay que ir!

James: ¡Sí! Síganme.

Shely: oye, yo soy su hija...Creo que sé en dónde vive y no necesito seguirte.

James *Siendo sarcástico*: Si claro, para que cuando luego creas que es por un lugar y resulta ser por el otro.

Shely *Gruñendo*: D' huih. Sylvia tiene razón, eres todo un fastidio.

Wander: Pues yo creo que sigue siendo genial.

James: ¡Eh! Dame 5...o 4...o 3...oye, mira ¡Chócalas!

*Wander estaba a punto de darles los 3 (o los 4), pero James quita la mano y luego la extiende hacia él.*

James: No, dame 5 Odio-dólares.

Wander: ¡Vamos James! No juegues. *Actuando infantil*

James *Mirándolo seriamente*: ¿y tú me ves con cara de juguete? ¡Dame los 5!

Wander *Riendo*: Jajajajjjajajajja... ay, James. *Wander revisa en su sombrero y saca 5$ y se los iba a entregar a James pero no lo hizo y se quedó con el billete en la mano. Wander mueve el dedo índice en señal de negación*

Wander: Ah, ah, ah…Si me haces caballito, te doy los 5.

James: ¡Súbete!

*Wander se sube al lomo de James*

Sylvia: Pero si tú ya me tienes a mí, Wander.

Wander: Vamos, Syl. No te pongas celosa. Nunca me he montado en otro Zbornack y quiero saber como se siente. *Abrazando a James*

James: Sí, deja que el chico se divierta. Bien, síganme.

*Los chicos corrieron (A excepción de Wander que estaba sobre el lomo de James) y fueron hacia la nave de Odión. Wander se bajó de James y se detuvo y vió que la entrada era muy oscura, lo que le dio algo de miedo.*

Wander *Sintiendo miedo*: Creo que…los espero aquí…

Sylvia: Es muy extraño que tengas miedo ahora, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Wander *Negando con la cabeza*: Yo no quiero entrar ahí, siento que algo muy malo va a pasar. Además no sé porqué, pero presiento que no hay nadie a quién ayudar y que hay gente esperándonos ahí dentro y no parecen ser muy buenos.

Sylvia: Sí…yo también.

James: ¡Pero estoy seguro de que hay gente ahí a quien ayudar!

Wander *Cruzando los brazos, pero sin hacer ningún gesto*: Vayan ustedes.

Sylvia: ¡Wow! Es la… primera vez que no te ofreces a ayudar, ¿Estás seguro?

Wander *Sonriendo positivamente*: No se preocupen, yo los espero ahí… *Apuntando a un árbol*

Shely: Am…está bien. Te vemos después…

*Wander se recuesta apoyado en el árbol mientras mira como sus amigos entran a la puerta oscura de la nave de Hater. Él solo los miraba, cuando entraron, sintió que no estaba solo, que realmente alguien estaba con él. De pronto vió algo moverse rápidamente y se alejó del árbol y se puso en medio del camino que dirigía a la nave, Wander miró por todas partes y su sonrisa se iba lentamente de él, el mismo sentía un presentimiento terrible (Cosa que él nunca había sentido un presentimiento ni bueno, ni malo. De hecho, él nunca había sentido quiénes estaban con el discretamente, ni como podrían ser hasta ese momento). Wander se sentía extraño al no tener un presentimiento como este, el cual parecía como una predicción futura en forma de pensamiento, el vió otra vez a la sombra moverse de un lado a otro y Wander no veía esto de manera positiva. Miraba a todas partes al azar y comienza a tener escalofríos y lo que no volteó a ver (Pero sí sabía) era que esa sombra se acercaba más y más a Wander por detrás. El pequeñín se quedó paralizado del miedo, pero se atrevió a mirar lentamente hacia atrás. Wander gritó completamente aterrado e inmediatamente el fondo se puso negro sin que se lograra ver más después de ese hecho. En cuanto a Sylvia, Shely y James, entraron y el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y frío, hasta que se ve la iluminación de una espada láser apuntándolos, las luces comienzan a encenderse, pero de un color más bien como rojo (Ya que era utilizada la energía de emergencia). En esa escena se mostró a Sylvia y Shely dentro de una gran jaula intentando escapar y James estaba fuera de ella y se puso al lado de Sader Shine quién era que los apuntaba con una espada plegable láser. Detrás de ellos aparecía una sombra que proyectaba la figura de…Don Odión*

Sylvia: ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!...Q-Q… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

*Odión entra y aplaude de manera dramática.*

Odión: Baya, baya, baya…Miren a quienes tenemos aquí. Parece que James hizo bien su trabajo…

Shely: ¡Papá!... ¿Por qué?

Sylvia *Mirando con rabia a James*: ¡Traidor! ¡Nos traicionaste!... ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!

Shely: James, ¿Por qué?

James: Lo siento…Pero sólo así podría conseguir lo que quiero.

Sylvia *Gritando locamente con furia y rabia*: ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE! ¡SOLO ESPERA A QUE SALGA DE AQUÍ Y TE DE UNOS MUY BUENOS GOLPES!...¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Shely: ¡Sylvia, no tiene caso! ¿Para qué pelear si de todos modos nos encerró? *Shely se sienta en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos cruzados y una cara furiosa.*

Odión: Bueno, James. Es hora de recibir tu paga. *Pone un brazo alrededor de James*

James: Bien…¡Dame lo que quiero!

Hater: Okay, cierra los ojos y ponte al frente de la jaula.

James: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué?

Hater: Oye, ¿Quieres que cumpla con mi promesa o no?

James: Okay. Está bien, está bien. *James se pone al frente de la jaula y cierra los ojos. Hater abre la jaula lenta y discretamente.*

Hater: ¡Hazlo, Sader!

James *Abriendo los ojos rápidamente*: ¡Esperen!... ¡¿Qué?!

*Sader empuja fuertemente a James adentro de la jaula y cierra la puerta rápidamente.*

James: ¡Oye, ese no era el trato!... ¡Déjame salir de aquí!

Hater: Lo siento, pero yo ya cumplí con mi promesa. ¿No querías estar con tu amada Sylvia? ¡AHÍ LA TIENES! *Se ríe de forma malvada* Jajajajajajajaj….JA JA JA JA JA JA….*Hater se va.*

Sader: Espero que disfruten su estancia en su nuevo hotel, perdedores. ¡Bye bye! *Sader saluda inclinando los dedos y se va.*

*James se queda con Shely y Sylvia en la jaula. Sylvia se acerca a James roja de rabia y respiraba muy fuerte, además, tenía enormes ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.*

Sylvia *Diciendo entre dientes*: Yo…yo… ¡TE VOY A MATAR! *Ella iba a acercarse a James y lanzarse sobre él, hasta que Shely la detuvo justo a tiempo.*

_**Bueno, se fue la luz…pero seguiré continuando mañana…Perdón por el retraso, como les dije, mi libreta ha estado algo vacía, pero ya volví…así que esperen, esperen y más esperen…Porque…¡TEDY024 volvió…j eje je…sabía que este capítulo valía la pena, así que se las traje…Bueno, no se pierdan más episodios, y esto fue gracias a todos los lectores como ustedes que cada día buscan algo interesante que ayude con la imaginación creativa y gracias a ustedes este fic seguirá continuando… Mis gracias especiales otra vez a mi gran fan y amiga Sasha Spina Schulz, a mi mejor amiga Constanza de la Rosa, otra amiga mía especial Marie Elizabeth Flyn (Creo que ese es el nombre) otro OC que traeré de parte de un gran amigo mío...Kevin Montealegre y a Mabel Vanessa por preocuparse tanto por el fanfict ^_^ gracias a todos ellos por entenderme y ser parte ahora de mi vida...bueno, hasta el póximo capítulo, chicos...**_


	24. El poder de Wander

Shely: ¡No, Sylvia! Ya es muy tarde. De todos modos ya estamos aquí…

Sylvia *Relajándose un poco*: Sí…tienes razón. No tenemos porqué hablar con un traidor.

James *Mirando tristemente a Shely y Sylvia*: Lo siento, chicas. *Pone un mirada hacia abajo*

Shely: ¡¿Ahora es que vienes a arrepentirte?! Apuesto a que solo lo dices después de lo que hiciste. Enserio, ¿Hiciste todo eso para estar con Sylvia?

Sylvia *Mirando enojadamente a James*: ¡Debería darte vergüenza! *Se pone en un esquina de la jaula y se recuesta ahí sin mirar a nadie y estaba muy enojada.*

James: Sylvia…

Sylvia: ¡Cállate!

*James pone la mirada hacia abajo.*

Shely *Recogiendo sus piernas y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas.*: y ahora… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Y… ¿Cómo Wander se dará cuenta de esto?...ooww, estamos perdidos.

Sylvia *Acordándose inmediatamente de Wander*: Wander… ¡Wander!... ¡Dejamos a Wander en la puerta, pueden atraparlo! *Sylvia trata de salir pero no puede, Shely se acurruca en posición fetal y James se queda pensando y se veía que tenía una excelente idea.*

*Odión (Hater) seguía caminando por el pasillo y Peepers estaba a su lado, de pronto, detrás de una puerta, aparece "El Capitán Tim" corriendo hacia él. Odión felizmente hace lo mismo hasta llegar a él.*

Hater *Emocionado*: ¡Capitán Tim! *El capitán Tim empieza a morderlo por todas partes, lo que a Odión le daba cosquillas.*

Hater: ¡Me alegra verte, amigo! *El Capitán se dirige a Peepers de manera amenazante y él hace una pose de espanto.*

Peepers *Asustado*: Seño… ¡Aleje esa cosa de mí!

Odión: Ve por él, muchacho.

Peepers: ¡¿Qué?! *Peepers se va corriendo mientras gritaba y el capitán Tim corre detrás de él, hasta que se detiene y ve la puerta de la habitación de Sader abierta. Ahí se encontraba ella recostada en su cama mientras leía un libro, pero de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba. Ella miró a todas partes alrededor de su cama, pero no había nada, así que volvió a leer su libro, luego el Capitán Tim aparece en medio del libro, comiéndoselo y mordiéndolo hasta romperlo en mil pedazos, ruge con curiosidad a Sader y ella solo se quedaba mirándolo mientras se acercaba lentamente y lo agita de la emoción, dejando al pobre Tim mareado.*

Sader *Gritando*: ¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡Qué cosita tan adorable! *El capitán Tim se queda confundido y Sader lo abraza con fuerza, casi dejándolo sin respiración hasta que solo lo carga y lo ve con ternura.*

Sdaer: AAAwww, eres la cosa más tierna del Universo. ¿Cómo te llamas, corazón? *Sader mira el collar del capitán y lee su nombre * Con que Capitán Tim ¿eh? ¡Eres todo una ternurita! *Lo abraza otra vez y el pobre capitán trataba de escapar, pero ella lo agarraba, lo cargaba y lo abrazaba mientras que él rugía y trataba de morderla y no tenía caso. Peepers y Odión estaban parados en la puerta del cuarto, viendo con impresión lo que pasaba.*

Peepers: P-P…Pero tú…¡¿Tú sabes cómo controlar a esa cosa?! *Apuntando temblorosamente a aquella bestia.*

Sader *Mirando a Peepers de manera molesta*: ¡Oye, no le hables así al Capitán Tim! Es un ser vivo que solo necesita amor y ternura. ¿Cierto Capitán Tim? *Mira felizmente a Tim, mientras que Hater los ve muerto de ternura*

Hater: D'aaaww, mira que lindos se ven, Peepers.

Beeper *De manera aburrida y mirando en círculos con el ojo entrecerrado*: Si calro…muy lindos. ¡buhuh! *Fingiendo entusiasmo*

Hater *Mirando a Peepers*: ¡Bah! Aguafiestas…

*En tanto a Shely, Sylvia y James.*

James: ¡Tengo una idea!

Shely *Mirando a James*: Pues, espero que sea una muy buena, porque necesitamos salir de aquí.

Sylvia: ¡Sí, Wander seguro puede estar en peligro!

James: Bien, esto es lo que tengo que hacer.

Sylvia: ¿Tienes o tenemos?

James: Bueno, tú y yo tenemos que hacer esto.

Shely: ¡Oigan! ¿Y qué hago yo?

James: ¿Qué puedes hacer?

Shely: ¡Tengo poderes!...Puedo ayudarnos.

James: ¡Excelente!

*En tanto a Wander…*

*La pantalla captaba a Wander en un lugar oscuro. Sus piernas estaban atadas a una silla en donde estaba sentado y sus manos tenían cadenas gruesas y muy pesadas. Él estaba mirando tristemente hacia abajo y con los ojos entrecerrados. La fría brisa pasaba por su pelaje y él se llenaba de temor, aunque no lo demostraba porque no temblaba y no decía ni una sola letra y una voz de la nada y sin origen alguno empezó a hablarle.*

¿?: Entonces… ¿Lo que estoy viendo es uno de los elegidos?

*Wander no cambió su mirada hacia ninguna parte, él tenía su mirada fijamente y tristemente hacia abajo y no le daban ganas de hablar.*

Wander *Mirando tristemente hacia abajo*: No…no lo sé, no sé si realmente lo soy y… no sé quién eres. ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Por qué me encerraste aquí? *Con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo, alza su mirada hacia arriba.*

¿?: ¡¿Entonces no sabes quién eres?! Pues te diré quién eres… ¡Eres solo una bola de pelo inservible que solo me hace perder el tiempo haciéndose pasar por un elegido!

Wander *Enojado*: ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decirme bola de pelo?! ¡MI NOMBRE ES WANDER! *Wander pataleaba con fuerza de forma infantil mientras decía aquellas palabras.*

¿?: Mm…Wander…Tu nombre me suena a uno de los elegidos. Pero creo que no eres el Wander que busco… ¡Eres solo un idiota absurdo! *Gruñendo* ¡Argh!... ¡Estúpida bola de cristal! ¡¿Por qué no proyectas lo que quiero ver?!

Wander: Un momento… ¡¿Nos estuviste espiando todo este tiempo?! ¡Eres un entrometido! *Cruzando los brazos de manera enojada.*

¿? *Riendo fuertemente*: JAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡Enserio tú no eres el Wander que busco!... Eres demasiado patético JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… JAJAJAJAJ.

Wander *Enojado*: ¡No te burles de mí!

¿?: ¡Mírate, pareces un patético insecto en miniatura! Eres todo un enano pequeñín.

Wander: Oye, yo nunca en í vida me he enojado y no querrás ver lo que pasa si lo hago. ¡Así que deja de hacerme enojar!

¿? *Riendo*: JAJAJAJAJA… ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? ¡¿Una miniatura asquerosa como tú?! ¿Vencerme a mí? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Wander: ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡No me interesa saber quién eres! Deja de enojarme…por favor.

¿?: ¡Eres todo un debilucho! ¿y tú crees que puedes vencerme?

*Wander estaba empezando a brillar de un color naranja más claro que él. Su luz o su brillo se encendía y apagaba lentamente. Él cerraba los ojos apretadamente para no hacerle caso ya que sus manos no podían aguantar las pesadísimas cadenas y se enojaba cada vez más y su amabilidad con aquella voz misteriosa iba desapareciendo.*

Wander *Susurrando*: ¡Cállate!

¿?: ¡Ni siquiera sabes de donde vienes!

Wander *Hablando en voz baja*: ¡Que te calles!

¿?: ¿Y en dónde estás tus amigos? ¿Eh?

Wander *Mientras su pelaje brillaba lentamente*: ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

¿?: ¡Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que no eres nadie! ¡Que tú no les importas! ¡Que ya no te necesitan!

Wander *Cada vez más enojado*: ¡Haz silencio!

¿?: Porque…

*La luz naranja claro que parpadeaba sobre Wander, pasó a tener pequeñas chispas rodeándolo, pero aún tenía la misma luz y él se enojaba cada vez más.*

¿?: Tú…

*La sangre de Wander ardía de furia, podía soportar todos los intentos y estupideces de Odión, pero no le gustaba estar encadenado por un ser que parecía malvado, el cual era muy difícil de ignorar, Wander tenía un terrible presentimiento que lo atormentaba y le daban ganas inmensas de salir de ahí.*

¿?: Eres un…

*Algo le decía que tenía que salir de ahí y que tenía que correr con todas sus fuerzas para escapar.*

¿?: Pedazo…

*Wander se enojaba con locura y le salió una vena en la frente, comenzaba a sudar y trataba de no gritar de la furia que tenía.*

¿?: De pelo…

*El pelaje de Wander parpadeaba con rapidez y se tronaba lentamente color dorado y se enojaba todavía más.*

¿?: ¡INSERVIBLE!

*Wander se enojó completamente y su color de pelaje pasó rápidamente a color dorado y tuvo otra visión "Esa sombra enorme y grande lo estaba destruyendo todo, casas, edificios y las personas eran usados de rehenes y esclavos y eran maltratados fuertemente". Eso hizo enojar aún más a Wander y gritó con todas sus fuerzas y el lugar en donde estaba, brillaba del mismo color que él. Su furia hizo romper esas inaguantables y pesadas cadenas e incluso destruyó la silla sin siquiera moverse. Sentía unas ganas de correr de manera veloz. Wander se quedó impresionado al ver como sus pies pataleaban de una manera muy rápida e impresionante y fue tal que ningún otro ser en el Universo podía imitar o superar la velocidad de sus pies o de él.*

Wander *Impresionado*: ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Esto es…IMPRESIONANTE!

*El color de Wander había cambiado a dorado y giraban rayos eléctricos alrededor de él. Wander se miraba a sí mismo impresionado y con una mirada de astucia. Corrió a una velocidad increíblemente, impresionantemente y maravillosamente rápida y veloz, pero lamentablemente para él, eso era justo lo que ese ser quería, que demostrara su poder para poder asegurarse de que era un elegido y atraparlo. Wander iba corriendo, hasta que una fuerza mística logra atraparlo y lo apretaba muy fuerte y lo hacía volar, pero seguía en el mismo ligar y no había nadie, pero él sentía que esa voz misteriosa y con tono malvado seguía ahí y que era quien lo tenía atrapado.*

¿? *Feliz*: JAJAJAJAJA…¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Al fin lo logré!

Wander: ¡Suéltame! *Wander se queda mirando fijamente al frente y se dio cuenta de que aquella fuerza que dominaba, destruía y maltrataba a las personas era la misma persona que lo atrapaba en ese momento.*

Wander *Diciendo en voz baja*: Tairlone…

_**Otro grandioso capítulo del fic exactamente un día después de otro… son las 5:47 AM y estoy despierta porque verán…tenía que ir a la escuela y mi mamá me levantó a las 2:00 AM Pensando que faltaba poco para las 6:00…hizo todo para arreglarme y ya. Después de eso, mi hermana me pregunta la hora (Que siempre estoy un ratito en facebook antes de irme) y le digo que son las dos de la mañana…ni yo misma me lo creía, pensé que el reloj de la computadora estaba dañado, pero era realmente cierto. Ya tenía el uniforme y todo, como no me dio sueño, inmediatamente me puse a escribir mi capítulo que ya estaba escrito en mi libreta. Yo siempre escribo mis capítulos para que no se me olviden las ideas así que me puse a escribir… ¡Y aquí está! Un gran y magnífico capítulo 24 ¿ven? Les dije que no me fui…solo que a mi libreta le faltaba más por escribir… espero que les haya gustado este, porque seguiré escribiendo más… ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos!**_


End file.
